Otokonoko Café
by kurenaix1
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya desea independencia, quiere vivir su vida junto a la persona a la que ama, pero sus aprensivos padres lo condicionan a buscar trabajo antes para no ser una carga, lo que él no sabe es que encontrará lo que desea en un extravagante café en la ruidosa Akihabara. "Esto debe ser una broma" Parejas: Parejas:KagaKuro HimuZuki MuraAka KiyoHana ImaHana MidoTaka
1. Buscando Empleo

Buscando Trabajo

Buscar trabajo, sonaba muy simple, pero para Kuroko Tetsuya no lo era, llevaba más de dos meses recorriendo y pasando de un anuncio a otro, yendo de allá para acá, pero siempre era lo mismo "que muy joven" "que sin experiencia" "te llamamos", estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener algo de dinero para poder lograr su ansiada independencia. Y es que todo pasaba por las ganas tremendas de estar con su novio.

Su situación era la siguiente; estaba estudiando para ser un maestro de "kínder Garden" este era su segundo año, si bien sus padres pagaban su carrera lo que más deseaba era irse a vivir con su hermoso pelirrojo novio de nombre Kagami Taiga, sus progenitores eran consientes de su condición sexual y de la relación que ambos llevaban, pero les habían dado como condición que Kuroko consiguiera un trabajo antes de mudarse juntos, ya que según ellos su hijo no debía ser una carga para nadie.

-Estoy tan frustrado Kagami-kun- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho contrario, respirando ese aroma que tanto amaba

-Kuroko, ya verás que pronto estaremos juntos, por ahora debemos conformarnos con vernos Algunos días de la semana.

Kagami tenía una vida muy independiente, desde muy joven había vivido sólo, desde hace poco cumplía funciones en el cuerpo de bomberos de Tokio, el sueldo era lo suficiente para vivir, no había querido seguir estudiando, ayudar a otros era su vocación, Kuroko siempre temía por su novio, constantemente pensando en que algo podía salir mal y perderlo.

-¿Sabes? Ya no quiero estar en casa, llevamos años de noviazgo es hora que seamos una pareja

-Somos una pareja Kuroko

-Las parejas viven juntas Kagami-kun

-Ya sabes la condición

-Kise-kun me dio un dato, mañana iré a la entrevista, es de camarero en un café, me entregó la dirección y todo, quiero ir y probar suerte.

-¿Entrevista para ser camarero? Mmm… es extraño ¿No crees?

-De seguro la paga es mala, pero trabajo es trabajo y creo que con eso bastará para que mis padres me dejen salir de su lado, bueno tal vez es un café de alguien importante, Kise-Kun me dijo que uno de los dueños es un ex productor de comerciales de la agencia de modelos.

-Ok Kuroko, debes esforzarte para quedar en ese empleo

-Claro Kagami-kun me esforzaré, ya lo verás

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, estaba entusiasmado y confiado, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a salir, acarició al gran perro que para ese entonces que era Nigou y miró el móvil, un mensaje.

"_Ánimo Kurokocchi, no me dejes mal, mira que te recomendé mucho a mi amigo, tendrá consideración especial contigo"_

Debería recordar agradecerle a Kise, tal vez lo invitaría a salir a tomar algo por ahí. Se encaminó por las calles, si bien estaba tranquilo tenía cierta inquietud, miró la dirección que le había facilitado, tomó el metro y se dio cuenta que el supuesto lugar de la entrevista era en una oficina en Akihabara.*

Al llegar al lugar un chico como de su misma estatura y cabello rubio le hizo pasar y sentarse en una sala donde a lo menos a habían otros 40 postulantes, todos hombres ya que era el requisito mínimo para trabajar en ese lugar según le había comentado Kise, los postulantes eran de todo tipo, altos bajos, delgados, algunos más musculosos, se sintió intimidado, de pronto una cara conocida.

-Izuki-san… buenos días, que gusto verle- le saludó acercándose al que había sido su compañero de equipo en Seirin

-Kuroko, hola ¿también vienes por el puesto de camarero? Espero ambos logremos quedar…

-Claro eso espero también

La puerta principal se abrió y entro un sujeto muy bien vestido alto y muy bien parecido acompañado del otro chico que anteriormente habían visto.

-Caballeros muy buenos días, gracias por asistir a la entrevista para el puesto de camarero, estamos muy felices de tenerlos acá, me presento soy Satomi Saito y si llegaran a quedar seré su jefe, veo que se presentaron varios, la convocatoria fue más de lo esperado , claro el sueldo no es nada malo, procederemos a la entrevista- se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- Este es un exclusivo café, queremos brindar la máxima calidad a nuestros clientes además de hacerles pasar un grato momento por lo que sólo 15 de ustedes quedaran seleccionados para trabajar en "Rainbows café". Comencemos, quiero que se retiren todos los que miden más de 1.80.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, el peliceleste pudo ver como a lo menos 10 tipos quedaban descalificados, se encontraban todos los ahí presentes en un gran desconcierto.

-¿Acaso aquí te discriminan por ser alto? Eso es ilegal- ingirió uno de los que debía salir

-No es eso- respondió Saito- sólo es que no se ajusta al perfil de empleados que queremos

-Muy bien veo que quedan 32 postulantes, ahora quiero que salgan de aquí todos quienes tengan cierto grado de sobrepeso o demasiada masa muscular.

-¡QUEE! – se escuchó generalizado en la sala

-Eso es discriminación no puede juzgar por la apariencia…

-Lo denunciaremos –decían varios de los que nuevamente debían abandonar el salón

Hasta ahora Kuroko estaba bien era bajo sin sobrepeso y su masa muscular era normal igual que Izuki, ambos seguían participando aunque les pareció odioso el trató que se les dio al resto

-Oh genial, sólo nos quedan 20 participantes por favor colóquense uno al lado del otro

Tanto Kuroko como Izuki se sintieron como el primer día en el gimnasio de Seirin bajó la mirada de su estricta entrenadora que los analizaba, faltaba sólo que el tipo les pidiera que se sacaran las camisas y seria como un verdadero dejavú

Vieron como se les acercaba y uno a uno los inspeccionaba mirándolos fijamente de pies a cabeza, Kuroko se sintió ultrajado con la mirada, además la sensación de estar desnudo le recorrió el cuerpo y una extraño escalofrió lo hizo palidecer, ya estaba pintando para mal la cosa, ¿Por qué deshacerse de los grandes y fuertes y dejar a los bajos y delgados? ¿Acaso era una red de prostitución o tráfico humano? ¿O terminarían arrancándoles los órganos? Se tranquilizó al recordad que Kise jamás lo enviaría a tal peligro y que el sujeto que los miraba atentamente era una especie de conocido de su amigo.

-Muy bien, tú, tú y tú están fuera- dijo apuntando a 3 chicos ahora solo quedaban 17 mentalmente Kuroko rezó para no ser uno de los dos que faltaba.

-mmmm… tú fuera- indicó al que estaba al lado suyo, uno más y estaba dentro, se sintió idiota pensando que si no quedaba era como ser un perdedor.

-Tú, te vas- uno más y al fin ¡tenía el empleo! Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se alivió su sempai también había quedado.

-Bien, lo hicimos-dijo alegre Shun

Al observar al resto de los postulantes que habían quedado casi se desmaya al reconocer a uno de ellos como Akashi Seijuro, eso no era posible ¿Para qué quería el heredero de la familia Akashi un puesto como un simple camarero? Decidió dejar de mirarlo y concentrar su atención en alguien más, un pelinegro que reconoció como la sombra de Shutoku el inseparable de Midorima, Takao Kazunari, el ojo de halcón, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Bueno mis queridos empleados ahora les tomaran las medidas para sus uniformes- y dentro de una semana vendrán a probárselos y les mostraré el local en cuestión- dijo el jefe mientras entraron varias chicas que comenzaron a tomarles unas particulares medidas, muy raras ya que no les median en su totalidad las piernas ¿Qué era eso acaso? ¿Un uniforme con pantalones cortos? Las chicas anotaron todos los datos junto con sus nombres. No se preocupó estaba feliz tenía trabajo, eso significaba dinero e independencia.

Se despidieron del señor con el acuerdo de estar allá en una semana para recoger la indumentaria y conocer el local donde trabajarían además de hablar de turnos firmar contratos y esas cosas.

-Adiós Kuroko nos vemos-se despidió Izuki

-Nos vemos, ten cuidado – dijo mientras desviaba su atención al pelirrojo que reconoció como su antiguo capitán de Teiko Akashi, este sólo pasó por el lado sin decir nada y se retiró

-wow Kuroko ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo ¿Has sabido algo del tsundere de Shin-chan?

-Takao-kun estoy muy bien y con respecto a Midorima-kun lo vi hace poco, se está esforzando para convertirse en un buen doctor.

-jeje como siempre Shin-chan vuela demasiado alto para mí- este comentario descoloco a Kuroko y lo hizo sentirse incomodo, ¿Acaso Takao sentía algo por Midorima?

-Ah... Takao-kun nos vemos ya me tengo que ir…

-Nos vemos, si ves a ese Tsundere dale mis saludos.

/ /

Así fue como pasó la semana Kuroko estaba emocionado por empezar, una vez recibiera el primer sueldo podría mudarse con Kagami.

Llegó temprano al lugar de la cita , en el mismo salón y el mismo chico de la otra vez los hizo entrar, vio que ya Akashi había llegado antes que él, esta vez estaban los dos, no podía evitar saludarlo.

-Hola Akashi-kun, me recuerdas soy…

-Sé bien quién eres Tetsuya, antes que me preguntes, ya no soy el heredero del imperio Akashi, soy una persona normal que necesita el trabajo- dijo altivo mirándole fijamente con esos bonitos pero intimidantes ojos bicolores, Kuroko se quedó pensativo pero era mejor dejar así las cosas.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia, hace mucho tiempo no sabíamos nada de ti, la última vez que nos vimos fue para la Winter cup del primer año, muchas veces tratamos de ubicarte para hablar pero te retiraste del basketball borraste todas tus redes sociales.

-Sí, decidí alejarme… era lo más criterioso en esos momentos, me alegra que estés bien Tetsuya, supongo que aún tienes contacto con los demás.

-Sí, Akashi-kun todos están muy bien, nos juntamos regularmente, bueno nos faltas tú claro, pero en resumen sólo cabe decir que la mayoría está estudiando.

En eso llegó Izuki quien saludó a ambos, Akashi respondió con un frio "buenos días" y se alejó pronto, se les unió el ruidoso Takao, conversaron animadamente hasta que todos los convocados llegaron.

-Buenos Días, que bien que estén acá ahora hablaremos de los términos del contrato, pero primero sus uniformes quisiera que se los probaran, por favor pasen, ahí están los probadores- les indicó

A medida que iban entrando se les entregaba una caja a cada uno.

Kuroko tomó la suya y entró a la cabina cubierta sólo por una cortina había un gran espejo que le permitía mirarse de cuerpo completo , La linda caja tenía diseños de conejos por fuera y con un grabado en letras doradas con su nombre, vaya que detalle.

La abrió y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, dentro de esta, una peluca del color de su cabello, más un vestido celeste con un delantal blanco, un traje parecido al de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" sólo que más al estilo Maid… esto acompañado de unos lindos y adorables zapatos del mismo color además de unas medias largas con listones.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- se preguntó intentando mantener la calma….


	2. Mi particular empleo

Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto ¿éstos eran los uniformes? ¡Pero si eran de Mujer! ¿Acaso tendrían que trabajar travestidos? Ciertamente era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Agarró con rabia la caja y vio sorprendido que sólo 3 personas habían salido dispuestos a hablar con el Jefe ¿Qué pasaba con el resto de los chicos? Definitivamente no podían estar de acuerdo con esta locura.

Se acercó a Saito quien explicaba a los demás chicos algo y al ver que no lo tomó en cuenta le alzó la voz

-No voy a aceptar esto, ¿Acaso, está demente? Si hubiese sabido que se trataba de un café maid no habría aceptado venir a la entrevista- dijo alterado. No era que tuviese algún tipo de prejuicio con el tema, el mismo incluso conocía gente que trabajaba en ese tipo de establecimientos. Pero, ¿él vestido de mujer? Eso era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Mmm… veo que no estás conforme. Claro, todos son libres de irse, mientras paguen el uniforme que no usarán y todo el resto de la indumentaria que se utilizó- concluyó Saito- Aún no han firmado contrato, pero si no leíste la "famosa letra pequeña" del anuncio no es mi problema, ahí especificaba CLARAMENTE que después de recibir el material de trabajo, si decidían NO aceptar debían pagar el total de los insumos- Aclaró su voz ronca- Tráeme el costo total de la persona llamada Kuroko Tetsuya- le pidió a su ayudante personal

-Por supuesto que prefiero pagar pero es injusto, nadie nos explicó de que trataba este trabajo y me sorprende que nadie más este tan alterado como yo, en mi caso, vine ya que un amigo me recomendó.

-Otros tres se negaron pero al darle la cuenta tranquilamente aceptaron trabajar con nosotros- la sonrisa del tipo era socarrona y burlona, irritó a Kuroko de sobre manera-toma cariño aquí está tu boleta- le estiró el papel a lo que el peliceleste lo recibió alterado.

Kuroko quiso saltar al tren al ver lo costoso que era el total del traje.

-¡¿Debe estar bromeando?! No pagaré semejante cantidad, es ilógico, que táctica tan sucia para obligarnos a trabajar.

-Oh por favor, los vestidos de este tipo son muy caros, "Moi Meme Moitie"* no es una tienda barata ¿Sabes chiquito?

-¿Para qué alguien que intenta montar un negocio compra los trajes de sus empleados en una tienda tan cara? En serio no tendrá ganancia alguna señor- se bufó

-Digamos que este negocio, es un gusto algo fetichista que me estoy dando, quiero renombre, que mi café sea el mejor de Akihabara, seremos uno de los pocos cafés Otokonoko que hay por aquí, a demás de mis ganancias me ocupo yo, así que ni te apures cariño.

Era bastante dinero y no se podía dar el gusto de pagarlo. Se volteó a ver al resto de los chicos, la gran mayoría ya estaba vestido con los extraños atuendos, todos en diferentes colores, jamás hubiese imaginado que esas bellezas que estaban ante sus ojos eran varones.

-Y… Tetsuya Kuroko ¿Te unes a ellos? O ¿Prefieres pagar?- lo miró ansioso

-¡ ¿QUE PASA CON USTEDES?! ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?- les levantó la voz

-jajajaja, a mí no me molesta, el trabajo es bien remunerado- dijo un pelinegro vestido con un traje naranjo, se veía muy bien, su falda entallada perfecta, las adorables medias que cubrían sus piernas Kuroko estaba boquiabierto, pudo reconocer al que alguna vez fue Takao dentro de ese "disfraz", aunque estaba usando una peluca con el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, -Wow- dijo por lo bajo, cualquier hombre querría salir con semejante chica hermosa ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡! Era Kazunari! El ojo de halcón de Shutoku, no una preciosa jovencita como sus ojos y cerebro percibían.

-Ya veo, ya veo. ¿No te molesta Takao-kun?- habló ya más calmado, casi embobado-… Y tú ¿Qué dices Akashi-kun?- se dirigió al pelirrojo que para su sorpresa estaba vestido igual con todos los implementos.

-Es Akibaraha, aquí conviven los más grandes Frikis , Otakus y demáses, si lo analizas fríamente no ibas a pensar que venir a una entrevista en este lugar sería para un empleo normal, era obvio que saldrían con algo como esto, así pude notarlo desde que pasamos la excéntrica entrevista, a mí no en realidad no me importa- Se veía como una hermosa pelirroja, con un traje del mismo color que la larga peluca que traía, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, Akashi era realmente hermoso, su rasgos finos pero a la vez agresivos, su figura resaltaba de forma provocativa, la falda era aun más corta que la que estaba utilizando Kazunari, sus lindas y largas piernas, las recorrió con su mirada queriendo perderse bajo su falda, Kuroko se vio tentado en ir y subírsela aunque sabía que bajo de ella traía *bloomers. Se golpeó mentalmente por su pensamiento perverso, pero después de todo él era un chico y tenía necesidades y ver tanta belleza junta le estaba afectando.

-También necesito el trabajo Kuroko, mi situación no es nada buena, además trabajo es trabajo-irrumpió Izuki vestido con un traje Negro y Blanco como los típico de Maid, se veía tan hermoso y adorable, el largo cabello artificial caía grácil por sus hombros y espalda, cada vez que Kuroko los miraba se sentía un maldito fetichista, sabía que eran chicos , algunos de ellos sus amigos pero no podía dejar de comérselos con la mirada ¿Eso era lo que sentiría la clientela al ser atendidos por uno de ellos? No quería eso para su vida, además el estaba muy lejos de ser una de esas bellezas.

Pero por otro lado todos decían que el sueldo era bueno, además no tenía dinero para pagar el traje.

-Lo haré- dijo en un tono bajo, casi imperceptible

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Saito

-Trabajaré aquí, seré un travestí, necesito el dinero- se sonrojó y se dirigió a los camarines para cambiarse

-Jajaja. No serás un travesti, serás un hermoso Otokonoko, me alegro, el resto pasen a firmar sus contratos definitivos y quiero aclararles a todos que se ven muy bien

Entró al probador sacando de nuevo el vestidito, comenzó a desvestirse, algo torpe se puso las medias, eran realmente adorables, llegaban hasta sus muslos y al final unos lindos lazos de color celeste, mierda debía usar un liguero, luego se puso los Blomeers, que no eran nada largos, dejaba ver parte de sus blancas piernas desnudas, se colocó los zapatos celestes y por último la peluca del mismo color que su cabello, no podía creerlo… Se miró al espejo dudando que fuera su reflejo, una perfecta muñeca, hermosa, ahora entendía porque la selección se había dado bajo ciertos patrones, se hallaba muy complacido y no tenía nada que envidiarle a los otros.

Salió del cubículo y se encontró con la fascinada mirada de sus compañeros.

-Kuroko te ves genial, no pareces tú- dijo animado Izuki

-Vaya, vaya, así hasta me dan ganas de salir contigo- Takao lo miraba divertido con cierta lascivia

-Muy bien, te ves genial, acércate y oficialicemos el contrato Kuroko, no puedo creer lo lindo que te ves, de seguro a Ryota le gustaría verte así

Kise ¿él sabía todo esto? Si así era de seguro lo castraría por haberlo metido en semejante embrollo.

Así fue como los cuatro chicos, fueron contratados, sus jornadas laborales eran distintas y a base de turnos pero los cuatro coincidían en algunos horarios, Kuroko era el único que llegaba en la tarde debido a que estudiaba durante la mañana mientras que los demás entraban una o dos horas antes que él.

- Bien ahora que estamos listos en los aspectos formales, quiero decirles que se ven muy bien y que son muy dignos empleados del Café "Rainbows", desafortunadamente uno de ustedes nos ha dejado por lo que sólo son catorce, pronto llegará su reemplazo, ahora iremos a ver el local, si gustan pasen a cambiarse para que conozcan el lugar donde cumplirán funciones.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Sólo seremos camareros verdad? pregunto porque no me quiero ver envuelto en algún tema algo turbio, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.- dijo Kazunari, ya sabía cómo era el mundo y varias veces se había topado con situaciones extrañas en cafés maids de mujeres donde las chicas eran acosadas, muchas veces forzadas por sus empleadores a "una atención más personalizada"

-Por supuesto, sólo atención de público no se preocupen, tendremos personal de seguridad quien velará por la integridad de ustedes.

Kuroko suspiró con alivio, tenía miedo en cierto modo, esto sería una experiencia muy extrema para alguien que había vivido protegido desde siempre, primero por sus padres y ahora por su posesivo novio… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Kagami-kun que trabajaría en un café maid para chicos? De seguro a Taiga le daría un ataque, verlo vestido así bajó la perversa mirada de sus futuros clientes, definitivamente era algo que no le contaría. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas pero era por el bien de ambos, necesitaba el dinero para poder mudarse junto a él.

Salieron y caminaron por las ruidosas calles de Akihabara.

-Akashi-kun ¿Podemos hablar?- se acercó al pelirrojo

-Tetsu, si me vas a preguntar sobre mí, te digo que no diré nada más de lo que ya he dicho

-Pero ha sido tanto tiempo, cuatro años preguntándonos si estabas bien, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué desaparecer así de nuestras vidas?

-¿Qué sentido tenía atarme a un pasado que no volvería? Tetsuya, ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo, te pido que por favor no me acoses con tus preguntas, tuve que salir de mi casa, vine a vivir a Tokio para obtener mi libertad, pude mantenerme un tiempo con los ahorros que tenía pero ya se me acabaron, arriendo un pequeño cuarto cerca en Chiyoda y necesito el trabajo y punto, no ahondaré en detalles ni nada

Esa fue la respuesta, que pese a todo le pareció bastante larga tratándose de su ex capitán de Teiko.

Al llegar al local donde trabajarían, se dieron cuenta que este era espacioso, sus mesas y sillas bien ordenadas, inspiradas en el estilo occidental casi Barroco, todo hermosamente decorado, había mesas afuera y en el interior.

Saito se les acercó y les habló.

-Atención empleados, desde mañana esté será su lugar de trabajo , espero todo se lleve a cabo óptimamente, deberán tratar a los clientes de la mejor manera posible, estos no tendrán derecho a tocarlos, ni a tomar fotografías, las reglas están especificadas en esos letreros de la entrada, el uso del uniforme es obligatorio, los puestos de trabajo son rotativos, se dividen en atención de camareros, caja y promotor, que es el que debe salir a la calle y repartir volantes, espero que todos nos llevemos excelentemente bien y que no haya problemas entre ustedes ni con los clientes, mantengamos un buen ambiente laboral.

-Si señor- respondieron al unísono

-En esa puerta están sus casilleros y el cuarto donde pueden cambiarse, por allá los baños, y lo demás ya lo irán viendo a medida que empiecen a trabajar. Eso es todo por hoy mañana nos vemos y conocerán al nuevo chico que se integrará, yo no estaré siempre ya que tengo otros negocios que atender pero alguien administrará esto por mí, claro que cualquier problema pueden ubicarme y hablar.

Se despidieron y salieron del local, Akihabara era una Lugar muy particular, desde mañana sus vidas cambiarían, sobre todo para Kuroko quien empezaría a llevar una pseudo doble vida, ya que sí o sí su nuevo trabajo debía ser un secreto para Kagami.

-Hey chicos ¿Que les parece si pasamos a tomar algo a algún café Maid para ver como son?- dijo animado Izuki a Takao y Kuroko.

-Me parece genial ¿Qué dices Kuroko?

-Akashi– kun por favor acompáñanos

-Está bien, accederé está vez sólo porque quiero ver cómo funciona el negocio.

Entraron a un "Maid café" el local era más pequeño que el de ellos, varias chicas atendían a los clientes.

-Bienvenidos "mis Amos", pasen y siéntense los atenderé enseguida- una linda chica vestida de Maid les dio la bienvenida, muy "Moe"* su amable trato les sorprendió de sobremanera, así que esa era la forma correcta de tratar al cliente ¿Qué era eso de mi "amo"?

Los cuatro asintieron y se ubicaron en una pequeña mesa, la chica les entrego un "menú"

Pidieron un café cada uno y una gran tarta para compartir, la linda chica les dejó las cuatro tazas para ir por el otro pedido, una tarta de manzana grande, la posó sobre la mesa y saco una salsa de chocolate con la que dibujo un lindo corazón.

-Wow muchas gracias cariño- dijo Takao admirado por la habilidad de la muchacha

Mientras los otros tres se preguntaban cómo iban a obtener la coquetería y buen trato de esas preciosas chicas.

/

Aclaraciones del capitulo

Debido a que esta página no me deja poner comentarios al final del capítulo lo hare desde acá explicare los términos marcados con un *

*Moi-même-Moitié : es una tienda ubicada en la ciudad en Tokio. Esta tienda vende objetos de de temática gótica como ropa Elegant Gothic Lolita y Elegant Gothic Aristocrat, Actualmente tiene el carácter de Marca de ropa y es muy popular entre el mundo de las lolitas.

*Bloomers: son bombachas Adjunto imagen

.

Cualquier duda no dude preguntar Muchas Gracias por leer.


	3. Mis Compañeros de Empleo

Un nuevo día llegó para los cuatro chicos, con ello una nueva experiencia en sus vidas que difícilmente olvidarían, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba como un empleo podía cambiar por completo sus vidas.

La noche anterior Kuroko fue a ver a Kagami, recordó como le había mentido descaradamente diciéndole que era un café normal en el centro de Tokio y que sería cajero de este, sólo recepcionar el dinero, hacer caja y tratar un poco con el cliente, nada más, es que sabía lo aprensivo que era su querido Tigre, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tampoco le gustaba mentir pero no era una farsa tan grande a su parecer, sólo estaba omitiendo algo de información, como por ejemplo que debía servirle a un montón de frikis vestido de mujer, tratarlos sumisamente, no era nada malo, aunque, si Kagami se enteraba se iba armar la tercera guerra mundial.

Primero debía ir a estudiar para luego dirigirse a su nuevo empleo, sería un día agotador pero estaba feliz, al fin pronto lograría su ansiada independencia. Cuando le dio la noticia a sus padres sobre el trabajo estos no se mostraron nada felices, al contrario, le cuestionaron diciendo de que "no lo necesitas" "nosotros te damos todo", de seguro estaban muy contentos con el hecho de que no hubiese encontrado empleo en todo este tiempo, sabía de sobra lo reacios que eran a la idea de que "su pequeño" los abandonara, pero ¿Qué más daba? Así era la vida, el ya quería abandonar el nido y formar el propio junto al hombre que amaba.

Así paso el resto de la mañana, distraído en sus clases, pensando en su empleo y familia, haciendo planes de vida, hasta que un mensaje en su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Te iré a buscar a tu Universidad para llevarte a tu trabajo nuevo, quiero verte, te amo"

_Kagami_

En ese instante se sintió morir ¡No podía! Kagami no debía enterarse de nada, obviamente si lo llevaba hasta su trabajo se daría cuenta, ya que los chicos estarían trabajando desde antes.

"_Es mejor que nos veamos a la noche, estoy algo nervioso " _

_Kuroko_

Eso era lo mejor aunque se muriera de ganas de verle, podía resistir hasta más tarde, no contaba con la persistencia de su luz.

"Demasiado tarde ya estoy afuera esperándote"

-Mierda ¿Qué voy a Hacer ahora?- exclamó en voz alta, provocando que varios de sus compañeros se sobresaltaran y lo miraran extraño, salió corriendo de su salón, si se iba antes podría mentirle y decirle que su madre lo había llamado de urgencia, por ultimo debía distraerlo con algo, debía ser rápido y pensar cómo salir de esta.

-Vaya no tardaste, pensé que tendrías clases hasta la 1 de la tarde, veo que estas muy emocionado- dijo alegre Taiga mirando a su pequeña sombra con ternura, aunque lo vio bastante agitado- ¿Pasa algo?

-No aguantaba las ganas de verte Kagami-kun, es que como ya te dije antes, estoy muy nervioso, es mi primer empleo y quiero que todo salga bien.

-¿Cuando me dirás Taiga? hace tiempo que salimos ya deberías dejar ese tipo de formalidades, pronto seremos una familia, tú, yo y Nigou…- suspiró enamorado

-Cuando tú también dejes de decirme Kuroko, Kagami-kun- le sonrió coqueto

-En eso tienes razón amor- se besaron

Caminaron hasta la estación del metro, iban de la mano, Kuroko trataba de controlar su cuerpo que quería temblar como gelatina, tenía que inventar algo antes de que Kagami se diera cuenta de lo que ocultaba, tal vez simplemente debía no ir o entrar a cualquier local y fingir que trabajaba ahí, esa era la mejor opción, pero que mentiroso patológico se sentía, de pronto un gran golpe de suerte.

-Aló, sí ¿qué ocurre?

-Kagami necesitamos de tu ayuda sé que acabas de terminar tu turno matutino pero hay un gran incendio ¿podrías venir a hacer de soporte?- se escuchaba a través teléfono.

-Claro, ya voy, estaba por ir a dejar a mi novio a su trabajo pero él entenderá, sabe que el deber es primero.

-Kuroko perdóname, debo atender una emergencia, al parecer hay un gran incendio, prometo cocinar a la noche algo muy delicioso para compensarte, en serio quería pasar este rato contigo.

-Kagami-kun ten cuidado por favor…- se preocupó Kuroko, quería salir del problema pero odiaba el oficio tan peligroso de su novio, sólo rogaba que todo fuese bien y pudieran verse en la noche, se sintió peor pero un gran alivio le sobrevino cuando vio que Kagami se bajaba del vagón - soy una persona horrible perdóname Kagami por todo esto- pensó.

Llegó a la ruidosa Akihabara mirando a casi todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, muchos "Otakus", pero también gente normal que iba de compras para abastecerse de mercancía para otros pequeños negocios, los nervios literalmente se los estaban comiendo, entró presuroso al local, estaba lleno de clientes de todo tipo, hombres, mujeres, turistas, pudo divisar a Akashi tan bello con su uniforme rojo hablar un perfecto inglés con un par de extranjeros que parecían encantados con él.

Entró al interior del local con paso rápido, definitivamente ya quería comenzar.

-Buenas tardes, llegas antes, que responsable…- le saludó el chico ayudante de Saito

-Buenas tardes… perdón aún no sé tu nombre, ¿Tú, eres?

-Mi nombre es Fukui, Kensuke Fukui- se aclaró la garganta- Estoy a cargo del personal, también creo que te conozco de alguna parte… mmm… ya recuerdo… oh, no puedo creer las coincidencias de la vida, eras de Seirin ¿verdad?

-Sí, Kuroko Tetsuya, el numero 11, ya veo tú eras de Yosen- sonrió- Que raro encontrarte acá.

-Ja ja ja… en realidad, no era mi intensión terminar en este sitio, pero se dio la oportunidad, Kuroko pasa por acá- dijo indicándole una habitación- Aquí están los camarines, me he encontrado con varios ex jugadores, este mundo es pequeño, más bien dicho Tokyo es pequeño. Cámbiate y luego sal que debo darte algunas indicaciones antes de comenzar.

Así lo hizo tal y como la primera vez, se puso uno a uno los implementos de trabajo, el vestido, el liguero, las medias, los blomeers, los zapatos, la peluca, el pequeño delantal, se acomodo frente a un espejo. Nuevamente se sorprendió de su propio reflejo, no podía creerlo, estaba más que complacido de la imagen que se mostraba ante él y no era que se sintiese bien vestido de mujer, pero pensaba que la experiencia sería más traumática, algo en esa nueva apariencia le gustaba, se sentía libre y no le incomodaba, muchas veces aunque le costaba reconocerlo había querido saber que se sentía vestirse de mujer, se avergonzó de su estúpido pensamiento al instante, terminó de ordenar sus cosas y salió preparado para empezar la jornada.

-Fukui-san estoy listo…- vio como el otro se le quedaba mirando embobado- Fukui-san– repitió

-Ahg... perdón, pero te ves genial, no me canso de asómbrame con el cambio, es impresionante, ustedes son sorprendentes, un rato son chicos normales y al otro son… lindas chicas, oh, mira acaba de llegar el chico que Saito contrató, él también tiene media Jornada, su nombre es…

-Hola- saludo un chico de cabello negro, estatura mediana, su expresión de asco y desprecio se le hacía conocido ¡No podía ser cierto! Ese tipo, el rastrero, él sería uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Pregunto incrédulo Kuroko

-Su nombre es Hanamiya Makoto- terminó el rubio

-Trabajaré aquí "cotonete" ¿Tienes algún problema? no es que muera de ganas de travestirme, encima con compañeros como ustedes, maldigo mi suerte.

-Tan simpático como siempre "bad boy" o debería decir "bad girl"- se bufó el peli celeste

-Jajaja… es raro que alguien vestido de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" me llame así, por cierto te ves mejor así que con tu usual apariencia de mosca muerta.

-¡Basta! chicos, recuerden que deben mantener la armonía entre ustedes, por algo el jefe decidió sólo contratar hombres, son menos problemáticos que las mujeres, Hanamiya ve a cambiarte, por mientras te instruiré Kuroko- ordenó cortante el de cabellos rubios

-Ok, salgo en un minuto- miró a Kuroko y le mostró la lengua- ¡BAAAKAA!

-Idiota…- susurró Kuroko enojado

-Ehh… Bueno, estarás de camarero esta semana, te explicaré el protocolo. Al entrar al café, debes darle la bienvenida al cliente con la frase "Bienvenido, mi amo" siempre debes hacer referencia al cliente como "amo" o "ama"

Dependiendo del tipo de consumo, debes realizar diferentes actividades en presencia del cliente. Si te pide una tortilla o un plato de curry, debes dibujar un conejito o un corazón sobre el alimento utilizando salsa ketchup u otro aderezo, pero si es un pastel alguna salsa dulce. Si te pide una taza de té, debes preguntar cuántos terrones de azúcar debes agregar a la taza, todo esto con una actitud sumisa, siempre pensando en que eres una "criada" que debe sumisión a su "amo", es sólo un personaje. Tranquilo te repito que hay reglas.

Si al consumidor le apetece, puede pagar por una sesión de juego… en la que deberás alimentar en la boca a "tu amo", no pongas esa cara no pueden tocarte ni nada- masculló al ver la expresión de terror del más bajo- Sólo le das delicadamente el alimento en la boca, obviamente debes ser algo coqueto no es tan difícil, sé amable, además con este Juego te dan las propinas mas grandes, pagaran también si quieren una fotografía contigo, por este motivo, está prohibido tomarlas en el interior del local, los clientes deben respetar varias normas, que deben respetarse por sobre todas las cosas; todas ellas tienen que ver con la integridad y seguridad de ustedes. Las reglas son:

-No se pedirá el número de teléfono.

-No se pedirá la dirección e-mail.

-Se prohíbe el contacto corporal.

-Está prohibido preguntar sobre sus turnos de trabajo.

-Está prohibido preguntar sobre asuntos de su vida privada.

-Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso.

Eso es todo ahora ve a tomar pedidos y relájate, tus compañeros ya están trabajando desde esta mañana y les ha ido muy bien, eres lindo así que no tendrás problemas, yo estaré vigilando de todas formas, los pedidos los dejas en el mesón para que el personal de la cocina se encargue de ellos. Suerte- lo empujó hacia afuera.

Al salir notó la mirada de varios tipos, se sentía extraño no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo observara debido a su débil presencia, pero esta vez era diferente, la atención de varios se volcó hacia él. Miró a sus compañeros trabajando de forma normal, Izuki lo saludó amablemente y le dijo

-Kuroko en la mesa cuatro necesita atención, ánimo todo estará bien…- trató de tranquilizarlo

Lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba un chico de más o menos su edad.

-Buenas tardes "mi amo" ¿Qué es lo que desea degustar el día de hoy?"- dijo inclinándose de forma respetuosa a lo que el chico pareció sonrojarse.

-Emm… un café con pastelillos por favor, eres muy *****"Moe" realmente, eres muy hermosa- dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Enseguida mi amo, de verdad me halagan sus cumplidos…- había sido una primera vez algo traumática, las manos le sudaban horriblemente estaba muy tenso, pero al parecer el cliente no se percato de nada, no sabía como había sacado fuerzas para contestarle de esa forma, se sorprendía de sí mismo, caminó a dejar el pedido al mesón, observó a Takao animadamente entablando un juego de "amo" "sirvienta", alimentando a un chico muy lindo, al menos había tenido suerte. Reparó en Akashi y su desplante al caminar, la forma de tratar con tal soltura a "sus amos" era difícil de creer, era tan perfecto hasta para eso.

Se moría por ver a Hanamiya tratar con la clientela ¿Cómo lo haría para mantenerse sumiso y llamar "amo" a otra persona? Al salir a tomar otro pedido su deseo se cumplió, era un Hanamiya, totalmente diferente al "bad boy" que conocía, con un lindo vestido de color verde una peluca hasta la altura de sus hombros… no podía negar que se veía bien… ¿Lindo? Además su forma amable de tratar a los clientes lo asombró.

/

Así pasó su jornada laboral, fue agotador pero obtuvo buenas propinas y la mayoría de las personas a las que había atendido le agradecían por su amabilidad y por ser tan "Moe", alababan las lindas figuritas que dibujaba en los pastelillos y otras cosas, desde hace mucho tiempo Kuroko Tetsuya no se sentía tan orgulloso y satisfecho de sí mismo, apenas creía que este trabajo le iba a gustar tanto.

Se dirigió al camarín donde estaban los demás cambiándose.

-Quiero morir esto no es para mí, que todos se vayan al carajo, ya no lo soporto- Al parecer Makoto estaba incomodo.

-Tranquilo hombre no estuvo tan mal- dijo Izuki mientras se quitaba las medias

-Pensé que sería peor, no me tocó ningún degenerado y las propinas estuvieron muy buenas-Takao siempre tan optimista se empezaba a vestir ya con su ropa "normal" volviendo a la forma que todos conocían.

-Hey cotonete ¿No piensas quitarte el uniforme? Después de todo este no es diferente a un camarín de esos que teníamos cuando éramos hombres de verdad, esos que jugaban basketball… y…

-Yo no he dejado de ser hombre sólo por vestirme así Hanamiya-san, si tú te sientes de esa forma no es mi problema…- Akashi lo interrumpió de forma altiva mientras se quitaba el lindo vestido rojo

-jajaja ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos juntos hasta la estación del metro?- Takao trató de tranquilizarlos, Quién sabe qué pasaría si ese par terminaba en pelea.

-Oh no, olvidé llamar a Kagami-kun- la culpa lo invadió, supuestamente Kagami estaba en un mega incendio y durante la tarde ni se había acordado de él, inmediatamente le habló pero este no contestó.

-Por mi está bien, es mejor si vamos juntos, las calles de por acá son peligrosas a esta hora.

Los cinco salieron del café despidiéndose del resto y se encaminaron por la ya a esas horas solitarias calles de Akihabara, el día había sido agotador lleno de experiencias nuevas y extrañas.

-No me interesa caminar con ustedes soquetes…- Hanamiya estaba empezando a hartar a Akashi, en cualquier momento Kuroko creía que el pelirrojo sacaría las tijeras y lo atacaría.

-Pues ya lo estás haciendo, imbécil- dijo sin pelos en la lengua el de ojos bicolores

-¡Ya basta! Sólo son 8 minutos hasta la estación, desde ahí nos separamos, además es por el bien común– Takao trataba de arreglar las cosas que se ponían cada vez más tensas.

-Déjenlo, que lo asalten y violen, después de todo nadie necesita a alguien que se queja a cada rato, que tipo más desagradable- siguió atacándolo el pelirrojo.

-Uy Akashi es tan rudo, rudo como la ruda- rió Izuki haciendo un nada gracioso juego de palabras como de costumbre, los demás sólo guardaron silencio.

De pronto tres de los cinco chicos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo desde hace unas calles.

-Aceleren el paso- ordenó Akashi a los demás.

-Nos siguen, al parecer son cinco, manténganse alerta- Takao intentó mantener la calma.

¿Qué era todo eso? Se preguntó Kuroko, no podía tener más mala suerte, sólo quería llegar a casa de Kagami para estar con él, cenar, tener una linda conversación, tal vez algo de sexo, pensaba en eso, cuando sintió que Akashi lo tiraba fuertemente del brazo y lo obligaba a correr por las calles mientras los sujetos ya sin ganas de ocultar su presencia comenzaron a perseguirlos sin reparo alguno.

/

Aclaraciones:

*Moe: Muchos ya deben conocer el termino pero no está demás explicarlo, es simplemente Lindo, Tierno, más que Kawai,se le llama así a personajes dulces

Las reglas expuestas y los juegos que se expusieron en este capítulo son verdad, aunque algunos establecimientos llegan a ofrecer hasta masajes a sus clientes y lavados de pie, yo no quería exponer a mis hermosos a eso D:

Muchas Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Por ti

Corrieron de manera apresurada por las solitarias calles, el ambiente era frío, la noche estaba más oscura de lo normal, su corazón iba a explotar de miedo, miró hacia atrás, tres hombres los perseguían, eran altos y fornidos Akashi lo sostenía fuerte del brazo mientras lo seguía tirando para que siguiera el ritmo de los otros cuatro, odiaba ser menos resistente y mas débil que el resto, gracias a que todos eran ex deportistas pudieron correr rápidamente e intentar perderlos, a lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar…

-¡Espera Maldito! ¡Paga lo que debes! ¡El jefe quiere hablar contigo! ¡Detente! ¡Te buscará lo sabes, no puedes esconderte!

-¿En qué mierda están metidos, imbéciles?- escupió Hanamiya acelerando aun mas su paso

-No es momento para eso, después hablamos sigan corriendo, no se detengan- ordeno Akashi

- En la calle que sigue está la estación del metro, allí hay guardias y al lado una puesto de policía no creo que nos sigan hasta allá- Takao en cualquier momento perdería la aliento, sí que su condición física estaba muy desmejorada, se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta lo tonto que era en pensar eso en un momento tan crítico.

Llegaron a la calle principal, se cercioraron que ya no los perseguían, habían perdido a los tipos, ya con más calma entraron a la estación intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

-¿Por qué nos seguían? ¿Quiénes eran esos Sujetos? ¿Alguno tiene problemas con alguien?, sabía que era mala idea juntarme con ustedes, pero claro "es más seguro si vamos todos" casi nos matan- Hanamiya estaba muy alterado y nervioso.

-Por mi parte no tengo nada que esconder-dijo Takao

-Yo menos –afirmó el pelirrojo del grupo

- Solo soy un estudiante común-Kuroko estaba muy agitado de todos era el que peor se veía, le picaba la garganta y las piernas le dolían horriblemente.

-Tal vez nos confundieron-Izuki Temblaba -eso debe ser

-Puede ser que, bueno chicos vivo hacia el otro lado por lo que debo cambiar de anden, váyanse con cuidado y si pueden juntos.

-Espera Akashi me voy contigo también vivo en esa dirección.- Takao aun estaba algo ansioso se notaba en el tono de su voz

-No me sigan, me voy solo no quiero que me asesinen por andar con ustedes- fue la dulce despedida que les dio Hanamiya

-Izuki-san no hay problema en que nos vayamos juntos, ¿verdad?, vivimos cerca, ambos abordamos la línea verde, ¿Izuki –san?

-Disculpa Kuroko, estaba algo distraído claro tomemos el siguiente tren me bajó, en Yushima, pero tú sigues hasta Sendagi a sí que te quedarás solo unas cuantas estaciones - a Kuroko le pareció extraña la actitud de Izuki, usualmente era calmado y alegre pero ahora estaba agitado y sombrío, debía ser por lo que habían vivido hace poco.

Subieron al vagón, Izuki se notaba muy inquieto Kuroko comenzó a sospechar que algo tenía que ver con los tipos de antes, o solo ¿estaba paranoico?

-Izuki -san, no tiene nada que ver con los matones esos ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? claro que no Kuroko ¿qué tonterías son esas? -continuaron su viaje en silencio hasta que Shun Bajó en la estación que le correspondía-Cuídate Mucho Kuroko hasta mañana-se despidió.

Otra cosa más para ocultarle a su novio, si le contaba lo ocurrido de seguro Kagami insistiría en ir cada día a buscarlo o en el peor de los casos le obligaría a renunciar por ser un "empleo peligroso".

Caminó por los oscuros callejones, del barrio de Kagami, cuando se acercó a su departamento pudo distinguirlo en plena calle esperándolo, no tenia buena cara parecía molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas el celular?- definitivamente estaba enojado.

-Te llamé en tanto salí y no contestaste Kagami-kun

-Estaba muriéndome de preocupación, son las 10 PM ¿a qué rayos de hora sales de ese café?

-A las9:00 PM

-Se acabo desde mañana te voy a buscar, sabes que no me gusta que andes tarde por ahí te puede pasar algo

-No es necesario, Kagami-kun además tu también trabajas en algo mucho peor y más peligroso.

-¿Llamaste a tu casa para avisar que te quedas acá?

-No, ahora lo hago

Asi era Kagami preocupado hasta decir basta, sobreprotegía de sobremanera a Kuroko, y hasta cierto punto era molesto, Kagami era su novio no su padre, solía pensar, aunque en el fondo le agradaba tener a alguien que estuviese tan al pendiente de él

-La cena esta lista, entremos a mi casa, quiero que hablemos sobre ese trabajo tuyo

-No hay nada de qué hablar no lo dejaré, ya te dije quiero vivir contigo y esta es la única forma

-Iré por ti entonces y cuando no pueda le diré a Tatsuya

-Ni hablar no quiero andar por ahí con tu dichoso "hermanito", además Izuki-san vive cerca y me acompaña si quieres puedes esperarme a las afueras de la estación Sendagi

Eso pareció tranquilizar al sobreprotector pelirrojo, por lo que no siguió insistiendo.

Entraron a la casa el rico olor de la comida de Kagami, siempre se preguntaba cómo alguien podía cocinar mejor que su madre, colocó la mesa se sentía algo tenso, todavía no podía digerir bien el peligro al que estuvo expuesto, miles de dudas rondaban en su cabeza.

-Kuroko ya voy a Servir

La voz de Kagami lo saco de sus pensamientos, se sentaron y comenzaron a Hablar

-No me agrada cuando te pones asi, yo tengo más razones que tú para decirte que abandones tu trabajo, puedes morir todos los días siendo bombero.

-Es lo que me gusta Kuroko, si me pidieras eso sería igual a que yo te dijera que no puedes ser maestro de pre escolar

.

-Pero… yo puedo entenderlo, solo no me agrada que me trates como si fuese un cristal, o una mujercita a la que tienes que proteger, soy un chico igual que tú, Hombre , Varón no hay mucha diferencia, solo eres algo mas fuerte físicamente pero yo no soy idiota y me sé cuidar.

Kagami se levantó de su puesto e hizo que el otro también lo hiciera, lo miró fijamente y le dijo

-No creo que seas nada de eso, es normal querer proteger a la persona que amas, yo te amo, si algo malo te ocurre me muero.

-Kagami-kun por eso mismo me preocupa tu trabajo, pero entiendo que es lo que amas prometo cuidarme y estar a tu lado para siempre tu prométeme lo mismo.

-Hagamos "la promesa del meñique"*

Ambos entrelazaron su dedo meñique y pronunciaron la canción que le acompaña" Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas... "

Se separaron solamente para unirse en un cálido beso, se amaban sin lugar a duda y rogaban porque el tiempo pasara rápido que Kuroko recibiese su primer sueldo para por fin poder vivir juntos.

/

Bajó del metro y caminó, estaba nervioso, una tremenda ansiedad lo consumía, por su culpa casi lastiman a sus compañeros que no tienen nada que ver en su turbio asunto. Pues sí, los sujetos lo perseguían a él.

Su vida era un completo desastre, a sus 22 años no había hecho nada de su existencia, solo había tenido trabajos esporádicos, su familia estaba muy mal económicamente debido a la enfermedad de una de sus hermanas y el abandono su padre, se podría decir que el único sustento de su hogar había sido él aunque hasta hace poco no tenia empleo alguno. se había ido a vivir sólo hace un par de semanas debido al grave problema que tenía, lo menos que deseaba era involucrar a su familia.

Su hermana necesitaba urgente una operación al corazón y era muy costosa, ellos no estaban en condiciones económicas de solventarla, la desesperación de su madre, el hecho de ver morir a tu propia sangre era algo que no podía permitirse, como fuese debía conseguir el dinero para la Cirugía.

Buscó por cielo mar y tierra, trabajó incansablemente día y noche pero nada era suficiente, al parecer el destino de su hermana ya estaba escrito o era lo que pensaba hasta que un compañero de trabajo que tenía en ese tiempo le menciono algo sobre cierto prestamista.

-Izuki, este tipo presta dinero en efectivo, si apruebas te lo da en menos de 24 horas, claro que debes ser un buen pagador, es un tanto peligroso si no cumples con las condiciones ya que dicen que es miembro de la Yakuza* baja si no pagas te manda a golpear o algo peor, los intereses son muy altos pero si estas en apuros y no tienes otra opción pues bueno, tal vez deberías pensarlo.

Y eso Hizo, reflexionó bastante tiempo si acudir o no con el sujeto, ya había tocado tantas puertas y todas se le cerraban, lo que menos tenía en ese momento era tiempo. La cuenta de la clínica subía día con día y el estado de su hermana de tan solo 14 años se deterioraba cada vez más. Ningún banco le daba un crédito debido a su juventud y situación laboral, tampoco a su madre quien era una simple dueña de casa sin ingresos económicos

.

Finalmente tomó la decisión, ese día fue cuando visitó a su hermana, aún recuerda con claridad el Momento y eso le da fuerzas y valor para pensar que lo que Hizo fue lo mejor.

Era un lindo día de Primavera, los cerezos florecían y el ambiente estaba muy agradable, entró al cuarto de hospital donde estaba internada su Hermana, se sentó, ella parecía algo adormilada, cuando lo sintió se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿Hola como estas?

-Estuve pensando, hazme un Favor Oni-chan, quiero flores amarillas

-¿eh?

-En mi tumba, quiero flores amarillas

-No digas eso, por favor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no dejaré que nada malo te pasé

- No soy tonta, sé que el tiempo se me agota, que no hay dinero para operarme, moriré pronto y tal vez sea lo mejor, me hubiese gustado haber vivido más tiempo, haberme casado, tener hijos, una casa, un perro, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ¿a dónde iré cuando muera?

No pudo aguantar las Lágrimas, se echo a llorar a los pies de la cama de su hermana y le juró que no la dejaría ir, no importaba como, pero conseguiría el dinero de la cirugía costara lo que costara.

Se armo de valor y fue donde el usurero, de eso ya casi había pasado un año.

Aun recuerda cuando entró al despacho del hombre, el olor a tabaco y alcohol del lugar, la lascivia de su mirada, era un asco, pero la única esperanza para salvar la vida de quien tanto amaba, acordaron en que debía pagar mensualmente una cantidad que doblaba en interés de un crédito normal, así sería por al menos dos años.

Todo fue bien al principio, la operación se llevo a cabo, su hermana quedo en estado crítico pero logró salvar su vida, su madre le cuestiono pero al ver que gracias eso su pequeña tenía una esperanza no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Todo ese tiempo trabajó solo para pagar su deuda, al comienzo no fue tan complejo debido a que el empleo que tenía era bastante estable, su puesto de administrativo en una oficina de contabilidad le daba para no atrasarse en las elevadas cuotas, pero la empresa se fue a la quiebra, ahí es donde comenzó su tormento.

y ahí estaba hace tres mese sin trabajo, tres meses en que no había podido una cumplir con el prestamista, el primer plazo venció y una aterradora visita le hicieron en su casa familiar , todos los vidrios resultaron quebrados, por suerte ese día solo él se encontraba en la vivienda, era una pequeña advertencia, buscó trabajo por todas partes pero nada, decidió mudarse a casa de una tía que estaba de viaje y que accedió a que viviese ahí para que cuidara la casa en su ausencia, al menos así podía librar a su preciada familia de toda persecución.

Sobrevivía con lo que trabajaba esporádicamente, los tipos lo acosaban cada vez más, incluso una vez lo habían llegado a golpearlo, por eso la urgencia por el trabajo en el café, al fin podía respirar tranquilo después de mucho tiempo. .

Así estaba repasando su desdichada historia, cuando su ojo de Águila capto a un sigiloso perseguidor, los tipos no se habían rendido, es más esperaron hasta que estuviese solo para atacar, esta vez no eran cinco, se trataba de uno, apuró el paso ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la casa donde habitaba al menos s lograba ingresar a la vivienda podría ponerse a salvo, además el barrio donde vivía solía tener mucho movimiento, no lo atacarían habiendo tantos testigos.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se sintió prisionero entre unos fuertes brazos que lo jalaron fuertemente acorralándolo contra una pared del estrecho y oscuro callejón.

-Pequeño conejo te he encontrado- un hombre alto 1, 88 tal vez, con aspecto de maleante, le conocía incluso antes de verlo en el despacho del prestamista, ese mismo que jugó sucio contra Kaijo, que lesionó a Kise Ryouta en la Winter cup de años atrás, ese hombre quien era el matón personal del usurero, Haizaki Shougo.

-¡Basta suéltame por favor!- intentó forcejear pero era inútil el otro tenía más fuerza

- Claro, pero primero paga lo que debes

- A fin de mes, lo juró por favor déjame ir- Suplicó muerto de miedo, sabía de lo que eran capaces esos hombres.

-No, no, no, no, no pues si no pagas con dinero tienes que hacerlo de otra forma, elige o te pego o te uso, y no te quejes que te estoy dando opciones.

-¿Tu… tu jefe no sabe de esto verdad?

-Él me manda a amedrentar a la gente, le da lo mismo los métodos que utilice para cumplir mi cometido, soy libre de hacer lo que se me plazca contigo, mientras te deje con vida y algo de salud para que pagues tu deuda el resto no importa, mmm… sabes Shun siempre me has parecido muy hermoso, ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor íntimamente?

En eso sintió que comenzaba a tocarlo obscenamente, sus manos recorrían sus caderas y su trasero, besó su cuello, mordió y succiono bruscamente mientras le susurraba cosas lascivas, Intentó zafarse de ese Firme agarré de nuevo.

-Suéltame por favor no quiero, ah… voy a gritar

-Tranquilo te gustará, me amarás una vez que me tengas dentro- Haizaki realmente estaba excitado, no había mejor sensación en este mundo que el de someter a los débiles, sentir el cuerpo del contrario temblar de miedo, quería poseer a Izuki hacerlo llorar, lamer sus lágrimas, marcarlo y hacerlo suyo solo porque se le daba la gana, dejó una notoria marca en el cuello, mientras colaba una de sus manos bajo la polera del pelinegro y acariciaba uno de sus pezones-Apuesto que se siente muy bien ¿no? Grita todo lo que quieras, a nadie le interesa meterse en asuntos de otros, además este callejón es un lugar perfecto para portarse mal.

-! NO, ayúdenme!- gritó hasta que su garganta casi se desgarró, Haizaki tenía razón nadie vendría en su auxilio, la calle estaba vacía

-Eres muy apetitoso Shun, vamos quítate la ropa - dijo con impaciencia mientras tironeaba de las prendas del contrario, Izuki sabía que no tenia escapatoria, dejo de forcejear lo único que lograba con eso era ser mas lastimado.

Una voz lo sacó del estado de ausencia en que por instinto había entrado.

-Vaya, vaya ¿así que disfrutas violando jovencitos a mitad de la calle? que valiente y estúpido de tu parte- intentó mirar de donde provenía pero no pudo distinguir nada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que Shougo salía disparado de encima de él un golpe lo había mandado lejos, al parecer el desconocido lo estaba ayudando, se acomodo la ropa y quedo arrodillado tapándose los oídos

.

-¡Tú hijo de perra! ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Mierda! ¡Voy a reventarte ¡- Haizaki escupió algo de sangre le había roto el labio

-Jajaj no quiero nada, solo que lo dejes en paz, no creo que el chico quiera tener sexo al medio de la calle, menos con un esperpento como tú- dijo en tono burlón- ¿te dolió? Parece que sangras

Haizaki se incorporo rápidamente, ese cabron hijo de puta se las iba a pagar todas, corrió para asentarle un golpe de puño pero el otro fue más rápido y lo esquivó, para luego voltearse y darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo dejó fuera sin aire, cayó arrodillado en el suelo ahogándose con su saliva y maldiciendo entre dientes, se sentía humillado, el sujeto metiche era algo más bajo que él pero sus contexturas físicas eran similares, esto no se iba a quedar así, en su bolsillo tenía una cortaplumas, no importaba si lo mataba, estaba enceguecido de ira.

-No eres tan rudo cuando te metes con alguien de tu tamaño ¿verdad?, vamos aun no terminamos quiero seguir jugando con el "señor violador"

Shougo se levantó sujetándose el vientre, sacó el arma filosa y arremetió nuevamente, pero esta vez una fuerte patada en la cara y un golpe de puño de nuevo en el estomago bastaron para dejarlo fuera de combate y en completa inconsciencia, el maldito desconocido era demasiado rápido.

Izuki notó como su anónimo salvador se sacudía y acomodaba la ropa, era un chico un poco más alto que él, de una buena condición física, vestía casualmente pero con mucho estilo, le recordó a los típicos protagonistas de los shojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

No podía hacer nada más que temblar y sollozar mientras se abrazaba así mismo

- Muchas gracias por Salvarme-sintió como le ayudaba a levantarse, se incorporo con dificultad, tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

-y ¿tu nombre es?

-Soy Izuki Shun Gracias de nuevo, no tengo como pagarte

-Tranquilo Izuki, no me debes nada, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Eres muy fuerte, Haizaki es un animal, no sé cómo le hiciste

-No es gran cosa, mira, es una marica, me iba a apuñalar- le dijo indicando el inconsciente cuerpo que aun sostenía la navaja en una de sus manos-odio a los tipos que no son capaces de pelear a mano limpia.

¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya.


	5. No puede ser¡

Tal vez el capítulo de hoy se les haga algo, ¿lento? Pero paciencia que ya vienen las demás parejas, pero primero debía dejar en claro las bases de las que ya había presentado. Me costó subir esta semana, en realidad estuve con muchas cosas. GRACIAS DE NUEVO por leer mi historia y se los dejó

/

- Muchas gracias de nuevo Himuro, ya debo irme- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Espera Izuki, ¿él sabe dónde vives?

-Creo que solo tienen una vaga idea, nuevamente Muchas gracias ya es tarde no quiero demorarme más.

Izuki salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, por supuesto que tenía miedo de que fueran por él, lo único que sabía era que los tipos estaban al corriente de donde trabajaba.

No perdía nada con pedir un adelanto de su sueldo en su trabajo, si no terminaría mal, no siempre un simpático y "guapo" desconocido te salva de una violación, se sonrojó y golpeo mentalmente por estar pensando en algo así después de lo que le había sucedido.

/

Himuro Tatsuya 22 años estudiante de publicidad, hombre libre e independiente, en sus horas libres trabajaba para pagar sus estudios, pero este no era un empleo cualquiera, no, él era "Host"*, trabajaba en uno de los reconocidos "Host club de Tokio", precisamente venia de terminar uno de sus turnos cuando se desvió un poco de su camino, odiaba meterse en problemas menos por gente que no conocía pero, ¿cómo se puede ignorar a alguien que está en semejante peligro?

El chico al que había salvado salió corriendo apenas se habían presentado, pero se quedo con muchas ganas de seguir hablando con él sus ojos lloroso y su visible nerviosismo, pocas veces le habían bajado las ganas de proteger a alguien, usualmente su duro corazón poco empatizaba con el resto, luego de observar como el vulnerable chico corría por la calle alejándose de él se percato que se le había caído una tarjeta de identificación, la levantó del suelo y leyó: Shun Izuki, "Café Rainbows" y además tenía la dirección de dicho local al reverso. Que mal él como un buen ciudadano debía devolver el objeto perdido, asi que pronto le haría una visita, lo que no sabía era que"Rainbows" era un particular café, mucho más que su host club "Miracle"

/

En otro punto de la gran ciudad dos enamorados se demostraban afecto de forma carnal

-Kagami-kun ahhh… más rápido…- Gemía escandalosamente la pequeña sombra mientras era envestido por su pelirrojo novio, solo podía escuchar el golpeteo de sus cuerpos al chocar, el obsceno sonido de sus fluidos… sus respiraciones agitadas, el calor del amor…

Obedeciendo el mandato el alto pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones tomando las caderas de su pequeño novio con sus grandes manos, este se encontraba apoyado en sus codos y rodillas sobre la cama, Kagami casi no media su fuerza ya que solo deseaba adentrarse más en esa pequeña estrecha y tibia cavidad, Tetsuya se sentía morir al sentir ese gran sexo profanándolo de esa forma tan salvaje, le encantaba cuando Taiga perdía la noción y dejaba sus preocupaciones para cogerlo de forma desenfrenada, por eso lo llevaba a la locura seduciéndolo de manera descarada hasta que el otro volvía a sus instintos básicos.

Se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama, no aguantaría mucho mas, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada penetración, le dolía el miembro de lo duro que estaba…

Kagami comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus rosados pezones, eso hizo que el peliceleste tocará el cielo a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero debía resistir un poco más, si fuese posible quería disfrutar lo máximo ese placentero momento.

A Taiga Kuroko le parecía la criatura más bella del mundo, su hermoso cuerpo tan delicado, como un bello ángel que debía cuidar, jamás permitirá que nadie más le mirara con ojos de lujuria, Tetsuya era solo de él, le tomo de los brazos haciendo que el menor quedara sentado sobre él, acarició los blancos muslos y comenzó a profundizar aun mas sus estocadas dentro de esa estrecha y a estas alturas jugosa cavidad, mientras le besaba y marcaba su cuello, para dejarle en claro al mundo que esa preciosidad tenía dueño .

-Ahh Kuroko estoy cerca… Ahh- aceleró aun más el ritmo de su vaivén, haciendo que Kuroko casi comenzará a convulsionar de placer-

-Kagami-kun yo también, ahhh- sensuales gemidos que eran la música mas deliciosa que cualquier mantra divino a oídos del contario, Ambos envueltos en la gloria del placer más puro, apunto de correrse y sentirse llenos de Gozo cuando de pronto…

-DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-El… jodido timbre está sonando… Hmm… ahh Kuroko….

- Ni se te ocurra parar Taiga… ahh no abras la puerta-Dijo aún en éxtasis

Pero el timbre continuaba sonando y era desesperante, Kuroko terminó por correrse pero no de la forma que quería, el hecho de escuchar el estúpido sonido lo había desconcentrado, al parecer a Taiga le pasó lo mismo ya que solo dio dos envestidas mas antes de venirse en su interior, sintió como su tibia esencia lo llenaba por completo y luego como salía, se sentía vacio.

Kagami se levanto de mala gana, le habían jodido el momento, busco su Ropa se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta, Mientras Kuroko ardía de Rabia ¿a quién se le ocurría molestar tan tarde eran más de las 23.30 pm. Se coloco una de las camisas de Kagami para cubrir su desnudez

-Hey Bro, ¿como estas?

-Tatsuya, ¿Qué haces acá?

Escucho al culpable de sus desgracias saludar animadamente… El maldito hermano de su novio, como lo detestaba.

-Taiga sabes que salgo tarde de mi trabajo, además tuve un problema con un tipo mientras volvía de mi trabajo, lo dejé inconsciente-dijo con total naturalidad

-Pensé que habías dejado esa manía tuya de golpear a la gente

-El sujeto estaba intentando violar a un chico ¿que querías que hiciera?-miró al pasillo- Hello Kuroko- dijo alegre sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala como si fuese su casa.

-Buenas Noches Himuro-kun ¿qué te trae por acá TAN TARDE?-le irritaba el sujeto sacaba lo peor de él, su forma de ser, de actuar como si el mundo estuviese a sus pies, era el típico chico guapo y arrogante como tantos que había conocido, solamente que este lo ocultaba bajo su cara de "poker"

-Vine a dejarle un préstamo a Taiga, pero como veo que están algo ocupados ya me voy- dijo mirando con lujuria a Kuroko quien traía la camisa de Kagami, se dio cuenta que al parecer acababa de interrumpir algo bastante importante, se levantó y despidió- bye Taiga, Kuroko que tengan buena noche y no te preocupes Bro a fin de mes nos arreglamos

-Cuídate Tatsu – cerró la puerta de su departamento suspirando, sabía que Kuroko le reclamaría.

-Lo detesto, Kagami Kun tu hermano es un pesado, ¿por qué le pides dinero?

-verás amor, me quede corto de presupuesto este mes.

-Kagami-kun si viviésemos juntos podríamos compartir gastos

-Ya Kuroko sabes cuales son las reglas, no te enojes, además mi hermano tiene la buena disposición de prestarme

- No sé en qué trabaja que tiene tanto dinero,,,

-Eso no nos incumbe cariño, vamos a la cama

-¿Podemos tener otra ronda Kagami-kun? – lo miró nocente colocando esa expresión que al otro tanto le volvió loco.

-¿Eh?

/

Al siguiente día, en el "Rainbows café" todo parecía ir normal cuando Kuroko llegó a tomar su turno, se vistió con su uniforme y estaba a punto de salir del camarín cuando escucho algo que llamó su Atención.

-Te lo pido necesito el Dinero, sé que empezamos ayer pero me urge, prometo hacer turnos extra gratis si así lo desea

¿Era Izuki?' se notaba angustiado

-Mmm… déjame pensarlo, debemos generar algo de ganancias primero

-Por favor vendré todos los turnos que me pidas, no le cobraré un peso más a Saito

-Está bien déjame hablar con el jefe

-Muchas gracias Fukui

¿Por qué estaba tan apurado por dinero? Se le hacía injusto que su amigo tuviese que trabajar turnos extras por un adelanto, pero no podía ir y decírselo, le parecía tan raro todo desde ayer que notaba a Izuki muy extraño luego del incidente con los perseguidores.

Salió a Atender a la clientela, mientras intentaba dejar de pensar, claramente le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento de pelinegro.

-Mesa cuatro Tetsuya

-Buenos días Akashi-kun, Izuki-san- Les saludo cordialmente como solía hacerlo, colocó su mejor sonrisa para comenzar la jornada.

-Hey apártate que vengo tarde "cotonete"- Makoto pasó por su lado dándole un pequeño empujón

-Hanamiya tan simpático -dijo Takao sonriendo, no le caía nada mal el "bad boy" pese a que al principio pensó que el trabajar con él sería un infierno.

Kuroko se dirigió a la mesa cuatro como le habían dicho y tomó la orden

-Bienvenido" mi amo" que es lo que quiere degustar el día de hoy- cada vez le salía mejor la frase

-Un mousse de chocolate por favor con salsa de caramelo y un trozo de pastel-pidió el tipo con un aspecto algo descuidado

-En seguida "mi amo" -se inclinó con delicadeza

-Woo eres hermoso, ¿estás soltero? –lo miró de pies a cabeza fijando su vista en las delgadas piernas del peliceleste, se relamió mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo con la mirada

-Lo siento, eso es algo que no puedo responder por políticas del negocio- respondió educadamente aunque se sentía sumamente incomodo

-Oh vamos de seguro que querrás salir con alguien como yo, no seas mal educado, trátame bien eres mi "sirvienta"

-Basta por favor, no tengo permitido revelar información personal -de pronto sintió como el tipo lo agarraba fuerte de la muñeca y lo forzaba sentarse en sus piernas, comenzó a tocarlo descaradamente bajo la falda, Kuroko quería morir de vergüenza se sentía débil y vulnerable

-Eres ligerito, que suave, hueles muy bien

-Suélteme por favor- lo que menos quería era armar un escándalo, forcejeo sin éxito un buen rato hasta que sintió como una patada le había llegado al sujeto en plena cara.

-¡! No molestes al Chico!, no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima Hijo de la gran puta

Hanamiya había salido en su defensa, el chico se levantó tirando a Kuroko al suelo y le devolvió el golpe Makoto, la patada de esa Maid le había dolido como el demonio, hábilmente el "bad boy" lo esquivó poco y nada le interesaba estar usando un lindo vestido de maid, le dio tres golpes más al "aprovechado de mierda" era un completo debilucho, Fukui y Takao llegaron a separarlos.

-El servicio aquí es horrible-escupió el desagradable tipejo, tenía el labio roto y a lo menos dos magulladuras en el pómulo

-Él tocó al pendejo de Kuroko, yo solo lo defendí cuando nos contrataron nos dijeron que esto no pasaría-Takao sujetaba a Hanamiya con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le lanzara encima de nuevo al ahora maltrecho "cliente"

-Abandona el local ahora- dijo furioso Fukui tironeando al "pervertido" hacia la salida- como vuelvas por acá te las veras conmigo

-¿Contigo? Ja! me da más miedo esa maid asesina que tienes- Apunto a Hanamiya quien continuaba forcejeando con el pobre Takao que resistía estoico los tirones de este

-ADIOS-cerró estrepitosamente la puerta del local-le diré a Saito que no podemos seguir trabajando así. Si los atacan defiéndanse como sea

Los clientes solo observaron la escena tranquilos sin emitir juicios

- Ahora sigan trabajando -ordeno el rubio entrando al interior, definitivamente el personal de seguridad que les había contratado su jefe no les servía de nada.

-Muchas Gracias Hanamiya-kun, por rescatarme- se acomodó el uniforme, Kuroko jamás pensó que no iba a reaccionar si algo así le ocurría, debía estar más atento ya que la posibilidad siempre estaba.

-Eres un idiota que no se sabe defender, ¿qué más podía hacer? No te acostumbres que no soy guardaespaldas de ningún mequetrefe

-Después de todo Hanamiya nos quiere- Takao se burlo de él a lo que el "bad Boy contesto enseñándole su dedo medio

/

Mientras tanto un Bello pelirrojo recibía a los clientes que iban entrando al local

-Bienvenido mi amo-reverenció cortésmente pero al levantar la mirada el mundo se le vino abajo, la persona que estaba frente suyo, esa persona era el culpable de todo lo que le habia ocurrido, por él se había alejado de sus compañeros de Teiko, aunque sabía lo infantil que sonaba el hecho de darle la responsabilidad de algo tan serio a un solo sujeto. Lo miró fijamente sin perder la compostura pero la rabia lo invadía en lo más profundo de su ser

-Vaya no pensé que este fuese un café "otokonoko" buenas tardes, busco a Izuki Shun, creo que trabaja aquí- miró al perfecto chico, le pareció bastante conocido, de seguro que si en ese momento Akashi no estuviese usando una lentilla del mismo color que su ojo rojo ese tipo lo hubiese reconocido.

-En un momento, tomé asiento por favor iré a decirle

Akashi fue en Busca de su compañero, una gran desazón sentía en ese momento.

- Shun te busca un idiota, mesa ocho- dijo serio y sin mirar a nadie

Izuki se sobresalto de Seguro era algún asistente del prestamista, lo bueno era que tenía el dinero, hace poco Fukui se lo había dado, salió en busca del sujeto en cuestión. Caminó hasta la mesa y con alegría vio que el chico que lo buscaba no era ningún matón al contrario, era su "héroe" debía agradecerle como correspondía, gracias a él había salvado su integridad, por culpa de los nervios ayer no había podido expresarse como correspondía

-Bienvenido mi amo, ¿qué es lo que desea el día de hoy?

-Nada, solo espero a Izuki Shun

-Yo soy Izuki Shun, Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, no tengo idea cómo pudiste encontrarme, necesitas algo de mí?

Él era Izuki Shun? Quiso palmotearse la cara, era hermoso, tan delicado lindo casi como una muñeca, quedo embobado literalmente con la boca abierta, si bien el pelirrojo que lo había recibido era tan bien muy hermoso en ese Momento Himuro pensó que estaba ante la criatura más linda que había visto, eso era algo increíble debido a que el había estado con las que se consideraban la mujeres más hermosas del Japón, claro ya que su trabajo consistía en acompañar mujeres.

-Emm no puedo creer que seas tú, bueno anoche te veías tan diferente, solo venia a devolverte esto- le extendió la identificación

-Muchas Gracias por tomarte la molestia, ¿tu nombre era?

-Himuro Tatsuya, es primera vez que entró a uno de estos cafés, pero conozco más o menos el mundo del Japón aunque al principio me parecía extraño, tenemos trabajos similares Izuki

-¿De qué trabajas Himuro-kun?

-Te diré un secreto solo a ti, Trabajo en un Host club

-Vaya no me sorprende eres muy guapo

-¿En serio piensas eso?, viniendo de alguien tan encantador es un halago.

-ah, muchas Gracias Himuro-san- se sonrojó

/

Mientras tanto al interior del local

-¿Akashi-kun pasó algo?

El pelirrojo se encontraba cabizbajo no había querido salir a atender desde que le aviso a Izuki que el tipo del Lunar lo buscaba.

-En realidad hay fantasmas de mi pasado que han regresado, y no me refiero a ustedes Tetsu-dijo sonriendo con tristeza

-No te entiendo Akashi-kun

-No importa, no es algo relevante para los demás son cosas mías, no necesito que nadie sepa- siempre tan cortante y frío

/

-¿Y?

-¿Y que Hanamiya?-respondió Fukui al pelinegro

-¿Que harás con respecto a la seguridad de este lugar?

.-Me preguntas como si fuese yo el Jefe, soy un empleado igual que tu Makoto, pero ya le avise a Saito

-Tsk, los idiotas d seguridad son unos incompetentes no se acercaron cuando el tipo intentó manosear a Kuroko, tienes tres guardias de 1. 20 así quien respeta-bufó molesto

-Bueno quedaron los que se presentaron en la entrevista, al parecer los chicos rudos no quieren trabajar en un lugar como este

-¿Le tienen miedo a volverse Gay entre tanto hombre vestido de Mujeres?

-Quien sabe, por ahora solo pondré un anuncio afuera, deberías conocer a alguien de contextura gruesa y grande, para el puesto todos ustedes era ex basquetbolistas

-¿Tú también lo eras o no?

-Mi escuela estaba en Akita de mis ex compañeros no he vuelto a ver a ninguno-contestó el rubio mientras colocaba el cartel en el vidrio de la entrada

/

-Izuki podríamos salir alguna vez, digo al parecer tenemos cosas en común

Lo estaba invitando, ¿Por qué un chico tan apuesto pondría sus ojos en él? Su Naturaleza debido a los hechos que le había tocado vivir lo hacía desconfiar de todos. Tal vez era una trampa, y este guapo sujeto estaba coludido con el de anoche.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, lo siento mucho Himuro-san

-What?

En eso el pelinegro del lunar divisó una figuro a la que reconoció al instante

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya? ¿Eres tú? -le preguntó al chico que en esos momentos iba rumbo a dar atención a una mesa

-Lo siento, me está confundiendo-contestó nervioso y evadiendo la mirada del otro, Tatsuya lo había reconocido, el mejor amigo de Kagami sabía que trabajaba en "Rainbows"

-No me mientas te conozco, sé que eres tú- se levantó de el asiento acercándose – Dime, ¿qué dice Taiga de esto?

Largarse a Llorar era lo único que quería en esos momentos, Kagami se enteraría de su secreto y recién había comenzado a trabajar, maldijo su mala suerte y al estúpido "hermanito de Taiga"

/

Notas: * HOST: La mayoría conocemos este término si no les dejo esto: ¿Qué es exactamente un host? Son chicos guapos y agradables que acompañan a las mujeres mientras están en los clubs. Les dan conversación y hacen que se sientan bien. Con esto que consigues? Pues que las mujeres vuelvan a tu local si la compañía es buena. Cuantas más chicas soliciten tomar algo con un host, más dinero conseguirá. Cuantas más copas consiga el host que se tome su clienta, más dinero conseguirá. Al final de mes, un host se puede sacar auténticas fortunas, solo es compañía no hay sexo en esto.

¿Por qué puse a Himuro en un trabajo como este?, simple lo amo y es mi hombre ideal si fuese real y yo viviese en Japón quedaría pobre pagando por su compañía

NOTA: la persona que llegara a tomar el puesto de Guardia al café será la pareja de uno de nuestros Otokonokos.

Gracias por leer y comentar y perdón si se me escapo algún error de redacción y ortografía.


	6. Me alegra verte otra vez

Ahí estaba, muerto de ira mientras miraba al pelinegro del lunar, maldito fisgón, siempre metido en donde nadie lo llama, ahora todo se había ido al demonio, no tendría independencia ni dinero y tal vez Kagami lo dejaría por mentirle tan descaradamente.

-Si soy yo, ¿eso querías saber?, ya me descubriste, Kagami-kun no sabe nada, así que puedes ir y decirle, para que me abandone y al fin puedas quedarte con él, porque ese es tu plan ¿o no Himuro? -le habló con ironía y rabia contenida, vio como el otro gesticulaba con el rostro intentando contestarle pero al parecer lo descolocó completamente.

-¿Estás loco?, no pretendo quedarme con Taiga, escúchame, no tengo ningún interés amoroso en él, siempre me has detestado por lo mismo, pero deberías saber que es mi hermano del alma, mi familia nada más, yo no tengo la culpa de tu complejo de inferioridad y tremenda inseguridad-dijo ya serio el pelinegro le habia molestado mucho lo que le dijo Kuroko

¿Otro escándalo? Escuchó a Kuroko alterarse con alguien, suspiro, Fukui comenzaba a hartarse de esas situaciones, al parecer este grupo de chicos era peor que un montón de niñas pubertas.

-Kuroko tus problemas los arreglas afuera, no está permitido pelearse con los clientes –dijo sin mirar al pelinegro concentrándose solo en el peliceleste que ya a estas alturas estaba rojo de rabia

-Tranquilo, pronto dejaré de trabajar aquí gracias al idiota este Fukui-san

-Kuroko te estás excediendo, Himuro-san no ha dicho nada para que te molestes de esa forma, además no creo que le cuente a Kagami, ¿Verdad?

-Izuki te respeto mucho pero no conoces la naturaleza de este sujeto, es tramposo, manipulador y de seguro si no me acusa con Taiga me chantajea

-Fuuu… No diré nada Tetsuya Kuroko, no soy quien para arruinarle nada a nadie, solo me parece injusto que lo engañes de esa forma, quédate tranquilo, no estoy aquí por ti sólo entré por que buscaba a Izuki, soy el menos indicado para juzgar el trabajo de otros, jajaj no sé porque tienes esa apreciación de mi persona, jamás te he dado motivos además de mi cercanía con Taiga.

Se quedó de una pieza, ¿de verdad le guardaría el secreto?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?, no creo que lo hagas gratis

-Que desconfiado, no quiero nada a cambio, de verdad, sólo te digo "las mentiras matan las relaciones" y Taiga puede que sea un poco idiota y muy lento para entender las cosas pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta

-Muchas Gracias Himuro-san, por no decirle nada, Kuroko de verdad lo aprecia, ¿No es así?

-Gracias- contestó indiferente, esta vez a Kuroko no le quedo más motivo que reconocer que en parte se había equivocado con Tatsuya

-Bueno ya debo irme, volveré en otra ocasión, este lugar me gustó bastante, el personal es simpático y la comida es deliciosa, Izuki espero te vaya muy bien y ten cuidado al regresar a casa.

-Que te vaya muy bien, gracias por todo de nuevo-dijo inclinándose

Al salir Himuro notó el letrero que hace poco Fukui había colocado, lo estuvo leyendo

-¿Estas interesado en el puesto?-le pregunto el rubio-hmm oye tú, eres Himuro

-¿Kensuke? Jajaja no puedo creerlo este lugar está lleno de gente que conozco ¿cómo has estado? Vaya es raro aquí todos se visten de maids ¿Por qué tu no? De seguro te verías muy moe

-¡Cállate idiota! No me visto así ya que soy el pseudo-administrador de esta cosa, estoy a cargo del personal , tengo camareros y cocineros pero me faltan guardias de seguridad hoy tuve dos altercados con clientes comienzo a hartarme, recién me doy cuenta de que tú eras el que estaba discutiendo con Tetsuya Kuroko, no quiero problemas, no molestes a mis chicos

-No te preocupes ya me arregle con mi cuñado, todo está bien

-¿Tienes interés en el puesto Tatsuya?

- No, no es para mí es para un amigo que vive como zángano en mi casa hace un mes

-Tráelo le haré la entrevista, lo pondré a prueba

-Ok, volveré por acá, creo que lo dejarás, lo conoces bien.

/

Murasakibara Atsushi, edad 21 años, sin trabajo, terminó sus estudios en un instituto de Gastronomía, dos años le había tomado, pero no encontraba trabajo, tuvo problemas familiares por culpa de una "cuñada" que se había pasado de lista con él termino yéndose de su casa y buscando a sus ex amigos de la escuela, para ver si alguno de ellos lo acogía, logró ponerse en contacto con Himuro y le pidió vivir con él hasta que pudiese encontrar algún trabajo, de esto ya hace un mes, si bien Himuro sabía que Murasakibara intentaba encontrar empleo, también sabía que el pelilila era algo complicado ya que decía que quería algo que tuviese que ver con lo que había estudiado, eso era muy complicado.

Para Himuro mantener a alguien esta cantidad de tiempo era algo muy impensado pero había algo en ese chico alto que no le permitía decirle que no, pese a su gran altura aun le parecía un mocoso desamparado, pero Tatsuya no era alguien muy paciente y por mucho aprecio que le tuviese a su gran amigo ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Atsushi estoy en casa, te tengo una buena noticia

-Bienvenido a casa Muro-chin la cena esta lista te sirvo en seguida

-Escúchame, mañana iras a una entrevista de trabajo, pero no es de nada de lo que estudiaste, entendido, ya llevas un mes o consigues trabajo o te vas de mi departamento, no importa que tan bien cocines ni que tan buena "ama de casa" seas, si quiero una esposa me busco a una mujer y ya

-Lo sé Muro-chin, lo estuve pensando y trabajaré en lo que sea, no me eches, no tengo donde ir- dijo sirviéndole la cena al "hombre de la casa" como este mismo se hacía llamar

-Debes dar una buena impresión, ¿entiendes?

-¿En donde es el trabajo?

-En un café otokonoko

-¿Un café donde los hombres se visten de mujeres? Muro-chin, no se me ven bien los vestidos, cuando estaba en Teiko fui "La rosa de Versalles" y si me veía muy lindo pero en ese entonces tenía 14 y… bueno sin excusas me travestiré-bajó la cabeza resignado

-jajaja Atsushi irás para un puesto de seguridad, estas muy alto para ser camarero además no eres nada Moe. De seguro espantarías a la clientela jajajajaja-probó la comida, estaba deliciosa mejor que la que hacía su madre

-Muro-chin eres malo, en serio era muy lindo vestido de mujer si me hubieses visto, parecía una muñeca, pero me gusta mas eso que me dices, un trabajo de seguridad es algo más acorde a mi

-Está bien, te pondrás tu mejor vestimenta y te atarás ese cabello que ya está muy largo, vas a conseguir ese trabajo o te vas buscando un lugar donde ir

-Moo Muro-chin, no sé qué decir cuando vaya a la entrevista

-Solo di que quieres ser parte de" ese gran proyecto", que tienes interés en trabajar en algo tan original y que desempeñaras bien tu trabajo

Murasakibara tomaba notas en un pequeña libreta, seguramente obtendría el empleo o sino tendría que considerar volver a su casa con la cuñada acosadora.

/

-Akashi-kun estuviste muy extraño hoy-dijo Kuroko cambiando se en el camarín junto con los demás

-Jajjaj como si alguna vez fuese normal

-Ya Hanamiya no lo molestes, ¿estás enfermo? Akashi-san

-No creo que esté enfermo Izuki, solo está algo callado, bueno siempre esta callado, anímate

-No todos somos como tú Takao-kun, Akashi-kun ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Eso vayan a acariciarse a otro lado que no quiero traumarme

-!Hanamiya ya basta!

-Déjalo Izuki es tan idiota que solo abre la boca para decir estupideces, vamos Tetsu si quieres hablar conmigo a solas lo hacemos camino a la estación- indiferente y frío igual que siempre

-Hasta mañana chicos- se despidió animado Kuroko mientras abandonaba el local junto con Akashi

-Ojala y no los maten

-¡Hanamiya!

Salieron de café y fueron rumbo a la estación pudieron divisar a un tipo sospechoso que parecía mirar dentro del local, apuraron el paso

-¿A quien mierda espera ese sujeto?

-No se Akashi kun apurémonos, no nos vaya a pasar lo de ayer

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Tetsuya?

-Vi la reacción que tuviste al encontrarte con Himuro-kun, ¿pasó algo con él?

-¿Es tu cuñado verdad?, no es que tenga un particular problema con él solo es que si él se encuentra aquí significa que Atsushi Murasakibara también, no quisiera encontrármelo.

-Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun siempre nos pregunta por ti desde que te desapareciste de nuestras vidas, cada vez que nos juntábamos esperaba que alguno de nosotros le dijera algo sobre tu persona, te esfumaste sin dar explicación alguna y hasta donde yo se ustedes estaban en una relación ¿no es asi?

-Eso es algo mío, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no tengo porque contarte, tampoco quiero saber de él, en serio es un tema sensible para mi, te pediría que ya dejes de preguntarme esas cosas.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte pero me preocupas, anímate, Himuro-kun no te reconoció eso es bueno, lo veremos seguido por el café asi que prepárate, al parecer le gusta Izuki-san – en el fondo Kuroko sabía que Akashi le escondía la verdad sobre esa "molestia" hacía Tatsuya, algo mas había ahí, pero no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo el pelirrojo no le contaría nada.

-Jamás pensé que ese idiota jugara a dos bandos, ahora resulta que le gusta Shun, merecido se lo tiene Atsushi

-No sé si Himuro-kun y Murasakibara-kun están juntos

-Tetsuya en serio ya no importa espero Atsushi sea muy feliz con su amor, de verdad eso deseo debido a que lo quise mucho y viví muy buenos momentos con él

-Akashi-kun a mi me parece que no lo has olvidado, discúlpame que te lo diga, no deberías haberte alejado de todos nosotros solo por Murasakibara-kun y por los problemas que hayas tenido, porque por lo que puedo deducir Himuro-kun tuvo mucho que ver en eso

-Tetsu no me alejé de ustedes solo por eso, fue por otras cosas que tal vez mas adelante te comente, tranquilo no haré ningún escándalo ni diré nada cuando lo vea en el café y si me llegara a encontrar con Atsushi en un futuro no tengo nada que hablar con él

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa en realidad, tu realmente estas muy solo en Tokio, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?

-Hace un mes, ¿termino el interrogatorio? No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada

-Akashi-kun quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, no seas tan frío ya no somos rivales, ahora somos compañeros, sea lo que sea lo que estas cargando dentro tuyo puedes desahogarte conmigo

-Muchas gracias por tus intenciones, de verdad las aprecio, pero no necesito a nadie, que tengas buenas noches- El pelirrojo se alejo rápidamente y se dirigió a la estación sin decir nada, En algún momento Kuroko pensó que Akashi había cambiado en algo su forma de ser, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy equivocado, el chico seguía siendo igual de frío, al menos le abrió un poco su corazón, Esto le bastó el peliceleste para sentirse mejor, si podía recuperar al Akashi que antes había conocido sería muy feliz.

/

Takao Kazunari, 21 años hasta hace poco desempleado y sin oficio alguno, al salir de shutoku presentó su solicitud para ingresar a estudiar a la "Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio" pero no fue aceptado debido a su baja calificación en el examen de admisión

Esto lo deprimió de sobre manera dejándolo encerrado en su casa varios meses, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo? Sus sueños se habían ido por el caño, además el sentimiento de haber perdido mucho, el basquetbol, sus compañeros de equipo y escuela pero lo que más extrañaba de sus tiempos en ese deporte era a cierto Tsundere maniático de la suerte

Su familia decidió apoyarle ayudándolo a salir de la depresión, sus padres dijeron que lo mantendrían que no se preocupara, que tendría miles de oportunidades para entrar a la universidad... asi fue estudio día a día para el dichoso examen, de verdad se esforzó y lo intentó una segunda vez, nuevamente fue rechazado, ahí decidió que la vida no valía que daba lo mismo cuanto se esforzara nada le saldría bien…

Se dedico a vagar por las calles en sus largos ratos de ocio, ¿conseguir trabajo? No, estaba demasiado deprimido para eso. Conoció gente de dudosa reputación, asi continúo durante dos años en que salía con los tipejos de mala muerte uno de ellos Kazuya Hara, un sujeto que se movía en la ilegalidad, pandillero, ladrón busca pleito, al principio fue bastante divertido al pasar el tiempo con él y sus amigos hasta que cierto día decidieron colarse a una fiesta en una conocida discoteque de Tokio, pero no resultó como esperaba fueron descubiertos y en vez de entregarse pacíficamente Kazuya y su banda se resistieron, todo termino en una descomunal gresca ese día Takao terminó en el hospital y luego tras las rejas, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para su familia, de esto ya había pasado un mes y medio …

Su padre lo fue a buscar a la estación de policía, estaba muerto de ira

-! Kazunari ¡ ! No lo puedo creer! ¿Hasta cuando sigues con este comportamiento? en vez de madurar estas retrocediendo ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a tu hermana?

-Lo siento fue un error no volverá a suceder papá

-Claro que no volverá a ocurrir, dejarás de juntarte con esos pandilleros

-Pero son mis amigos

- Que amigos ni nada hombre, dejas de verlos en este mismo instante y te doy un mes para encuentres algo que hacer con tu vida, no pienso seguir manteniéndote.

Caminando por la calle vio el anuncio del nuevo "café" le cayó del cielo, ya que su plazo se vencía un día después fue una verdadera suerte, en su casa estaban felices, pero ninguno de ellos sabía en qué consistía el trabajo…

/

Subió al metro, el día había sido agotador, quería llegar luego a su hogar, dormir descansar y es que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar tan duro, el metro paró en una estación, vio como gran cantidad de gente subía al vagón pudo reconocer a uno de estos.

-¿Shin-chan? Jajaj Shin-chan a pasado tanto tiempo ¿me recuerdas?-dijo alegre aquella persona que tanto esperaba ver todo este tiempo estaba al frente suyo, estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba en Shutoku tal vez solo algo más alto.

-Hola Takao, claro que me acuerdo de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

Iban muy apretados en los estrechos y abarrotados Vagones, tanto así que Takao quedo aprisionado entre la pared del vagón y Midorima, este ultimo solo enrojeció, vaya que era un primer rencuentro muy arriesgado, sentía el aroma familiar del contrario, le traía muy buenos recuerdos, cuánto tiempo imaginando un abrazo un beso, o la simple y deseada cercanía que por casualidad se había dado.

-Muy bien , Vaya cuanta gente- a Takao parecía no importarle el hecho de permanecer tan cerca de ese tsundere, todo este tiempo había estado enamorado de él, pero desde que se Graduaron de Shutoku no se habían visto ni una sola vez

-Si es hora punta, perdón Takao no quiero aplastarte pero la gente me empuja

-No te preocupes y dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida? ¿En que estas Shin-chan?

- Estoy en tercer año de medicina, la carrera es difícil pero hasta ahora me ha ido bien

-Woo siempre supe que lo lograrías estoy tan orgulloso de ti ¿Dónde estudias?

-En la universidad de Tokio, hoy salí tarde, tomé algunas clases extras y tú ¿qué has hecho? ¿Estas estudiando?

Golpe bajo para Takao, no podía contarle el caos que era su vida

-No Shin-chan yo trabajo, no quise seguir estudiando, se que fui un idiota, que siempre me decías lo importante que era la educación, pero ya lo ves resulte ser un pelmazo

-Takao, hablas como si tuvieses 80 años, eres Joven todavía puedes hacer muchas cosas- ¿le estaba dando un consejo? O peor aun ¿Unas palabras de ánimo? Por su tsunderismo jamás había escuchado algo así de Midorima, este simple gesto lo hizo recordar aun mas aquellos sentimientos que habían estado intentando enterrar los últimos 4 años.

-Gracias Shin-chan, lo haré en algún momento retomaré mis estudios, pero ahora debo reordenarme han pasado miles de cosas que no te imaginas en todo este tiempo

El tren paró en otra estación la gente descendió y otras subieron, aprovecharon para acomodarse mejor, ya no estaban tan cerca pero esa sensación de haber recuperado algo que creían perdido los lleno a ambos, el resto del camino permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, sin entender el porqué de este si tenían tanto de que hablar…

-La próxima es mi estación Takao, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien

-Espera Shin-chan, toma esa es la dirección del café donde trabajo si quieres darte una vuelta alguna vez eres bienvenido-dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección del local

-Tal vez uno de estos días aparezca Takao, que tengas buenas noches

Kazunari vio como Midorima se abría paso entre la gente y salía, observo como la puerta del metro se cerraba y se preguntó si lo volvería a ver, una inexplicable tristeza lo invadió haciendo doler su pecho

-Espero nos volvamos a ver Shin-chan…

/

Hanamiya Makoto 22 años, estudiante de Informática de tercer año, hace poco estaba desempleado ya que la tienda de convini donde trabajaba había quebrado, su vida era bastante normal, hace más o menos 3 años que vivía en un piso donde convivía con otros dos personajes bastantes particulares, que por diversos motivos habían decidido compartir gastos con él, uno de ellos su ex compañero de escuela Media el excéntrico Imayoshi Soichi ,el otro el tipo que le sacaba de sus cabales Kiyoshi Teppei , aun no entendía como 3 personalidades tan diferentes habían llegado a cohabitar juntos sin terminar muertos , bueno el ser humano puede acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, la necesidad de subsistir es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Hace tres años coincidieron en un trabajo, los tres tenían problemas económicos y familiares por lo que pudieron ponerse de acuerdo y así fue como terminaron viviendo los tres.

Hanamiya llegó y se desplomó en el sillón de su sala

- Llegaste, bienvenido, ¿estás cansado? , estoy terminando la cena-Kiyoshi tan amable como siempre, esa actitud le enfurecía.

-Claro que llegue no me estás viendo Kiyoshi

-jajaj ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Agotador, estoy toda la Jornada de pie

-¿quieres que te de un masaje?- Teppei intento acercársele a lo que Hanamiya reacciono alejándose rápidamente

-No jodas Kiyoshi, no me agrada que se me acerquen así

- Vamos te haré sentir bien

-No, ¡dije!, mejor sirve la cena ¿A dónde está Imayoshi?

-Te preocupa mucho donde esta ¿verdad?

-Emm... No, es solo curiosidad

- Ni idea donde esta

Al parecer Kiyoshi se había molestado ya que durante la cena lo le dijo ni media palabra, luego se fue a su cuarto y ya no lo vio mas

En el fondo de su corazón a Hanamiya no le gustaba estar enojado con Teppei, últimamente las atenciones que este le daba lo hacían dudar… en ese momento Hanamiya Makoto empezó a dudar, tal vez solo tal vez Teppei no estaba tan mal.

/

Caminaba por una oscura calle, debía ir a cancelar su deuda

-Shh…Princesa, no vayas a correr ni a gritar-dijo colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello a Izuki

-Tranquilo ya tengo el dinero

-Dámelo, ahora y todo bien

-Haizaki llévame con tu jefe se lo entregaré personalmente

-Ah ya veo no confías en mi, muy bien vamos, sube a mi auto

-No…no me hagas nada

- No haré nada mientras pagues, aunque debería castigarte por el rechazo de ayer, ese sujeto me partió el rostro

-No quiero que me fuerces en serio, no me gustas

-Cuando te lo haga me amarás

-Basta si pago no debes hacerme nada

-Claro

Llegaron y entraron en la que parecía ser una oficina normal, ahí estaba el tipo a quien le debía

-Que sorpresa, te dignas a aparecer después de tres meses

-Le ruego me disculpe, acabo de conseguir trabajo señor

-Acércate no tengas miedo, debes entregarme el dinero ¿o no?

Se acercó con cautela, sintió como era tironeado por el sujeto quien le arrancó de los labios un brusco beso

-Vas a pagarme con tu cuerpo la demora

-Por favor no, aquí tengo el dinero no me haga daño

-jajaaj está bien te la dejaré pasar esta vez.- Disfrutaba atormentándole

-Muchas Gracias, nunca más volveré a incumplir el contrato, ¿puedo irme?

-Claro, recuerda que cualquier fallo mas y Haizaki ira por ti

Salió corriendo del lugar, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, había sido horrible, ya no quería pasar por eso otra vez, estaba muy cansado de vivir con temor y sólo en esta vida intentando sobrevivir, no podía acercarse mucho a su familia para no involucrarlos, tampoco podía pensar en el suicidio y dejarle la deuda a su madre, se sentía atrapado, sin salida y sin contención alguna.

/

Al bajar del metro en la estación encontró a Kagami esperándolo como habían acordado, siempre tan atento cogió su bolso, Taiga era el novio perfecto Preocupado, considerado , guapo , si no fuese por la profesión que había escogido…

-¿Kuroko? Caminas extraño, no me digas que ¿es por lo de anoche?

-Jajaaj no Kagami-kun estoy toda la tarde de pie y me duele un poco- como no le iba a doler pensó, si utilizaba esos incómodos zapatos

-¿De pie?, pensé que eras cajero

-Eh, es que, es que… me cambiaron soy mesero

-Hmn, ya veo ¿quieres que te cargue precioso?

-Jaja noo Kagami-kun

Empezaron a forcejear en un juego bastante infantil, Kagami atrapo a Kuroko entre sus brazos pero este logro liberarse sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien haciendo que el desconocido tirara todo lo que traía en las manos.

-Perdón no fue mi intención- dijo mientras ayudaba a la persona a levantar las cosas

-No te preocupes, oye te conozco ¿Eres Kuroko verdad?¿ Kuroko Tetsuya?

-¿Eh? si, oh Por dios eres tú ¿Ogiwara Shigehiro?

¿Ogiwara? Kagami recordó al antiguo amigo que su precioso novio le había mencionado tantas veces y sintió arder en celos parte del pasado de Kuroko regresaba.


	7. Entre reencuentros y sentimientos

Hola, traigo el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas me hacen muy muy feliz, creo que me quedo corto nuevamente pude abarcar a casi todas las parejas.

Celos, Rabia, eso era lo que sentía Kagami cuando alguien se acercaba a Kuroko, peor aun cuando "esos alguienes" eran personas que él no conocía, ahora estaba ahí observando con odio al tal Ogiwara y como su lindo Tetsuya le hablaba con cierta dulzura.

-Kuroko, me alegra tanto verte-dijo con una bonita sonrisa en la cara, tan radiante que embobo al peliceleste

-Ogiwara-kun yo pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, después de lo que paso aquel día…

-¿Lo del Basquetball? , jaja ya no tiene importancia Kuroko, veo que aun la usas la muñequera… no sabes lo feliz que me haces con ese adorable gesto

Kuroko se cubrió el preciado objeto con la otra mano y enrojeció, todos estos años desde que el compañero de Shigehiro se la había entregado la había usado como recuerdo de aquel chico.

-¡Hey Ogiwara ya vámonos! -el acompañante que Taiga esperaba fuese el "novio" del tal Shigehiro habló

-Kuroko dame tu teléfono ya debo irme

-Claro, dame le tuyo también, tenemos que juntarnos uno de estos días, hay mucho de qué hablar-Intercambiaron celulares mientras Kagami veía con desespero la escena, no le agradaba ese tipo de situaciones.

Error Kuroko-Adios, te desnuda Llama

Kagami se acerco a Kuroko que estaba muy animado Guardando el número de su amigo de infancia

-Debiste haberme presentado al tal Ogiwara ese

-Pero Kagami-kun todo fue muy rápido, no me dio tiempo

-¿No será que no quisiste decirle que yo era tu novio por alguna razón?

-¡¿Qué?! Taiga, ¿que estas intentando decirme? ¿No me digas que estas celoso? ¿Por qué te encelas hasta del aire? Como si te diera motivos- le gritó Molesto, odiaba ese tipo de comportamiento

-Aghh Kuroko- se acercó a él y lo cargó en su hombro como si se tratara de un bulto

-¡Bájame Kagami-kun! Odio que hagas eso- Pataleaba para que lo bajara

-Dijiste que estabas cansado de llevar tu barra de inicio

-Eres un posesivo, Ogiwara-kun es mi amigo de infancia, quieras o no lo llamaré y hablaremos, lo más probable es que nos juntemos a tomar algo

-Está bien que hagas eso siempre y cuando vayas conmigo

Así siguieron el resto del camino Kuroko forcejeaba para que lo soltara, Taiga lo ignoraba sin prestarle atención.

Al llegar a casa lo bajó, y le dio un dulce beso de despedida.

-Eres mío Tetsuya Kuroko, no lo olvides…

-Kagami-Kun- enrojeció a mas no poder, a una parte de su ser le encantaba que su novio lo tratará de esa forma, por otro lado se sentía inquieto, conociendo a Kagami de seguro cuando se enterara de su actual trabajo armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

/

-Muro-chin ya estoy listo, vámonos- en otra parte de Tokio un pelimorado alto acababa de terminar de arreglarse, asistiría una entrevista de trabajo por lo que estaba muy nervioso , repasaba una y otra vez lo que debía decir

-¡!Cielos!, hasta te ves decente-dijo el del lunar saliendo del baño y mirando a Atsushi- te dije que te ataras el cabello, ¿no has considerado cortártelo? Está muy largo pareces nena

-¿Mnn? Noo eso nunca, a Aka-chin le gustaba

-¿Aun te acuerdas de Akashi? ¿No deberías rendirte ya? nunca más lo volviste a ver, si te cortas o no el cabello no lo sabrá.

-Que malo eres, no puedo, no quiero olvidarme de Aka-chin nunca-su tonó se notaba melancólico, así era cada vez que recordaba al antiguo capitán de Teiko, sus sentimientos por aquel altivo chico no habían cambado ni un poco desde que todo termino entre ellos

-Bueno cosa tuya, vámonos, recuerda lo que debes decir en la entrevista y mas te vale quedar o vas empacando tus cosas.

Camino al café Murasakibara no pudo dejar de pensar en Akashi ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Estará vivo?

-Que idiota claro que está vivo…

Lo que no sabía el alto come dulces era que su persona especial estaba más cerca de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado…

Al llegar a "Rainbows" Atsushi se vio muy sorprendido, pocas veces había visitado Akihabara, le pareció un sitio fascinante… los brillantes anuncios la infinidad de personas peculiares, aun mas se impresionó al entrar al "café otokonoko "

-Bienvenidos mis amos- Dijo Takao inclinándose y dándole la bienvenida según protocolo-

-Hola, él viene a un entrevista, buscamos a Kensuke Fukui

Advertencia Le-Por supuesto, por favor pase

Esperaron hasta que Atsushi fue llamado, este entró con total nerviosismo buscando la pequeña libreta donde había anotado todo lo que tenía que decir, se dio cuenta que se le había quedado en casa, entró en pánico

Entró a la pequeña oficina de decoración simple pero muy acogedora, pudo observar que la persona a cargo le gustaba el basketball ya que había algunos afiches referente al deporte

-Pasa por favor, adelante siéntate

Con sorpresa pudo ver que la persona a cargo él la conocía muy bien

-¡Tú eres Fuku-chin! ¿Me recuerdas? fuimos compañeros de equipo, no sé porque Muro-chin no me dijo que eras tú

-Hola Murasakibara, si soy yo de seguro no te dijo para que no te confiarás en quedar, en realidad no te haré preguntas, me basta con tu tamaño y tus ganas de trabajar aquí, impones con tu presencia, solo te diré una cosa porque ya te conozco desde antes y sé que no eres nada brillante, No puedes comer mientras trabajas. Tus funciones consistirán en cuidar a los camareros si algún cliente se propasa con ellos, deberás advertir una vez si es una falta menor, si ves que es un acoso mayor como un "toqueteo "o algo así los expulsas, no esta permitido tomar fotografías, no está permitido que los clientes pidan información personal de los chicos ¿Ok? hay dos personas más que trabajan en seguridad por lo que no estás solo, te pondré a prueba dos días si haces bien lo tuyo quedas contratado.

Murasakibara se quedo observando a la nada, Fukui creyó que no había comprendido.

-Una vez pasen los días de prueba te tomaremos las medidas para tu uniforme, no te preocupes que no es un vestido-dijo viendo la cara que el otro le había puesto- ¿puedes empezar hoy?

-Emm Claro mientras antes mejor Fuku-chin

-Hey chicos vengan un momento, acérquense, se que faltan algunos los del turno de la tarde pero les presento a Murasakibara Atsushi, él estará a prueba estos dos días si cumple con nuestras expectativas trabajará con nosotros.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Izuki cordial igual que siempre

Pero en ese grupo de chicos había uno que quería salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, Akashi Seijuro bajó la mirada, si bien sus Heterocromos ojos estaban ocultos por unas lentillas de color rojo, sabía que si Murasakibara lo veía directamente podía reconocerlo, estaba desesperado, quería largarse de allí ¿Por qué de entre toda la gente que vivía en Tokio y que necesitaba Trabajo tenía que justamente ser él quien se presentará para el puesto de seguridad? La vida era injusta y cruel después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar y ahora cuando creía que todo estaba bien aparecía de nuevo en su vida aquella persona que todos estos años había seguido queriendo en secreto y aunque sus sentimientos los guardo bajo muchas llaves al verlo no pudo evitar que su desbordado corazón latiera tal y como lo hacía en aquella época.

Murasakibara Observo a los camareros uno a uno, parecían tan pequeños y delicados, unas verdaderas muñecas, imposible que fuesen hombres, su vista se posó en el pelirrojo si bien no podía verle la cara debido a que esté parecía muy interesado mirando el suelo, el color rojo siempre había llamado su atención, le traía lindos recuerdos de aquella persona tan querida que había perdido años atrás.

-Bueno espero todos se lleven bien con Atsushi, faltan algunos chicos que llegan más tarde luego te los presento, pueden volver a sus labores, Murasakibara, ven que quiero darte de nuevo las indicaciones.

Akashi prácticamente corrió del lugar y comenzó a atender, solo le quedaba hacerse el desentendido aunque era prácticamente imposible que Atsushi no lo reconociese a encontrarse frente a frente hasta entonces no diría nada.

-Estas Muy pálido Akashi, ¿te sientes mal?

-No solo estoy algo cansado-Mintió

/

-Muro-chin, me quedo a prueba el día de hoy, lo logré felicítame

-Qué bueno que te fue bien, felicidades

-Sí, lo más probable es que consiga el empleo y ya después te pagaré todo lo que te debo

-Me alegro mucho Atsushi, antes de irme quiero hablarle Izuki así que me quedaré un poco mas

-¿Izuki? ¿Quién es ese?, Muro-chin recuerda que no puedes acosar al personal o tendré que sacarte del local

- ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, Fuku-chin me dijo

En eso Izuki se les acercó

-Himuro-san Buenos días ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Justo quería hablar contigo, buenos días te ves muy lindo hoy como siempre, solo acompañaba al idiota de mi amigo pero quería pasar a saludarte

-Zuki-chin es AWhat sólo la aplasto y moneda de diez centavos

-Muchas Gracias Murasakibara pero no será necesario

-Ya vete Atsushi, solo está interrumpiendo

-Recuerda que te Miró, estoy atento a todo Muro-chin, hago mi trabajo como nadie aunque solo lleve dos minutos en esto ya le agarré el ritmo

-¡Idiota! Ya lárgate, Izuki me gustaría saber si quieres salir conmigo uno de estos días, no pretendo nada malo, bueno yo te conté en lo que trabajo y entiendo que puedas tener algún tipo de prejuicios pero solo soy un buen hombre que quedo encantado desde que te vio

Estaba bromeando, debía estarlo Shun Izuki no era una persona con suerte, a Shun Izuki lo acosaba la Yakuza, A Shun Izuki le faltaba el dinero, no podía ver a su Familia nada bueno le pasaba, y de la nada el chico más guapo que había visto en mucho tiempo lo invitaba a salir, además que insistente era.

-No sé porque me invitas claramente no estoy a tu nivel no veo porque alguien como tu quiere salir con alguien como yo

-Porque desde que te vi esa noche en el callejón, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti

-Perdón pero no estoy interesado, lo mejor es que te alejes de mí, no es que sea mal agradecido pero no quiero atarme a nadie- con el dolor de su alma lo decía, no podía darse el lujo de involucrarse con nadie sabiendo el grave problema que tenía con esos sujetos

-Vaya no suelen rechazarme de forma tan fea, pero supongo que está bien, ahora me gustas mas-segunda vez que le decían que no, claramente esto era un reto.

-Con permiso Himuro-san debo ir a trabajar

-Jajaja Muro-chin justo en el ego- Murasakibara le miraba divertido

-¿y tú no te habías ido?

-Siempre atento a todo, es mi trabajo

-Estás loco, me largo adiós

/

-Buenas Tardes -Saludo cordialmente Kuroko al empleado que estaba en la puerta del local aunque sin mirarlo

-Buenas tardes Kuro-chin

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa infantil voz tan familiar miró hacia arriba y se percató que era Murasakibara

-Murasakibara-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah Kuro-chin estoy a Prueba dos días, ¿trabajas aquí? ¿Eres de seguridad? Estas muy bajito, así no podrás sacar a los clientes cuando se ponen pesados.

-¡No!, digo si trabajo aquí pero de camarero

-Ah te vistes de chica, vaya

-Por favor no lo digas así, además te agradecería si no se lo dices a nadie.

-¿Gami-chin no sabe?

-No y no puede saberlo, ¿está bien?

-Arara Kuro-chin mentirle a tu novio está mal-Ya comenzaba hartarse de eso, todos le decían lo mismo "no le mientas a Kagami" como si fuese tan fácil

-Bueno si quieres díselo y de paso nos haces terminar ¿quieres eso?

-No Kuro-chin mi boca solo se abre para comer dulces, yo soy una tumba

-Gracias, Permiso que voy tarde

Al entrar al camarín vio a Akashi, de nuevo esa posé sombría, recordó lo que había hablado ayer y supuso que era por la presencia de Murasakibara

-Buenos tardes Akashi-kun

-Hola Tetsuya

-Veo que no te cayó muy bien la noticia

-Solo espero que no me reconozca, seré cuidadoso

-¿Sabes que será muy difícil verdad?, ¿por qué no hablan?

-¡No! ya no importa Atsushi es despistado, si no me ve ni entrar ni salir todo estará bien

Kuroko tomó sus cosas y comenzó a cambiarse, Akashi realmente era una persona muy complicada.

/

-¡! AGHHH MIERDA ME QUEDE DORMIDO!- dijo calzándose rápidamente la ropa que primero encontró

-Buenos días Hanamiya veo que no fuiste a estudiar

-Imayoshi ¿porque nadie me despertó?

- Kiyoshi tuvo una emergencia lo llamaron para un rescate él es quien usualmente se sacrifica

-Y tú ¿por qué no me hablaste?

-Porque te molesta que te despierten hombre

-Bueno como sea después llama Kiyoshi y dile que me avise como está-ordeno autoritario al mayor

-Al parecer te preocupa mucho, antes no eran tan cercanos

-No es que me preocupe pero si llega a morir tendremos que separarnos los gastos solos los dos, que molesto

-A mi me parece que te preocupas demasiado por él, es como si te gustara y eso me pone celoso-dijo acercándosele por detrás y abrazándolo por la espalda

-Suéltame que sucede estúpido pedazo de odio que me toque, yo estoy interesado en ni tú ni lo idiota-le dice Kiyoshi un codazo

-Auch tranquilo, solo es broma ¿porque tienes las uñas pintadas de verde?

Hanamiya se golpeo mentalmente, no se había quitado el esmalte, ninguno de sus dos compañeros aun se enteraba de su nuevo trabajo

-Ah que se yo alguno de ustedes par de imbéciles lo deben haber hecho esto, te dije que te alejaras de mi Imayoshi

-Eres más flexible con Kiyoshi no sé porque te gusta tanto ese tipo, además es bombero en cualquier momento no vuelve más de su trabajo-dijo acercándolo más a él a lo que Hanamiya con su habitual delicadeza alejo con un golpe en el estomago.

-Odio que me toquen, no tengo interés ni en ti ni menos en el estúpido de Kiyoshi, me voy a trabajar dile a Teppei que me llame

Salió en dirección a su trabajo, pensando en lo que Imayoshi le había dicho, ¿Gustarle Teppei?, eso no era posible, era irritable, estúpida, su amabilidad sincera, su cuerpo atlético, nahh, ¿quién desearía a alguien como él? Kiyoshi trabajaba de bombero al igual que Kagami en Tokio, y para Makoto eso era motivo de preocupación, tal vez solo tal vez estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Kiyoshi, pero que mas daba, le había partido la pierna jamás en la vida este le iba a dar chance de algo más que compartir un mugroso piso.

/

Takao atendía una mesa, cuando de pronto lo vio entrar, era él su tsundere no podía creerlo, había venido a verlo, jamás en toda su vida se sintió tan feliz, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta que no le había advertido a Midorima que clase de establecimiento era este

El peliverde entró al lugar, de verdad tenía ganas de hablar con Takao, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro del día anterior en el Metro, por lo que decidió acudir al lugar donde este trabajaba tenían tantas cosas de que hablar.

Leyó el letrero de la entrada y en eso estaba cuando…

- Hola Mido-chin, vaya no sabía que te gustaban los cafés Otokonoko, al parecer me encuentro con todos mis conocidos

Levanto la vista y se encontró con el gran pelilila que había sido su compañero

-¿Café Otokonoko? ¿Murasakibara tu trabajas aquí?

-Estoy a Prueba pero lo más probable es que si, ya que hago muy bien mi trabajo

En eso pasó corriendo por el lado de ellos Hanamiya

-¡Permiso, voy tarde!

-Buenas tarde- Saludó cordial Murasakibara así le había dicho Fukui que tenía que hacerlo, pero el otro no lo escuchó

Mido-chin-siéntate sucede entonces te encontrarás con alguien, en serio el pensamiento de las tenias sabe tan geeks

-Solo estoy buscando a Alguien que trabaja aquí

-¿Es un camarero?

-No lo sé, no me dijo

-¿Buscas a Kuro-chin?- en eso recordó no decir nada de Kuroko se cubrió la boca con la mano asustado -digo a… a...Mejor dime su nombre y pregunto por él

-Se Llama, Kazunari Takao

-Ahh, ya sé quién es, Kao-chin estaba atendiendo una mesa, de seguro ya viene

-¿Una mesa? ¿No me digas que Takao es camarero y se viste así?

-Claro Mido-chin, si eres camarero te vistes como Mucama si eres de seguridad te vistes como Mayordomo, es lo más lógico, aunque a mi aun no me entregan mi uniforme, por eso estoy desentonando, Hey Kao-chin aquí te buscan

-Si ya lo había visto termino esta mesa y lo atiendo

-Siéntate Mido-chin por acá, Bienvenido a "Rainbows" Kao-chin vendrá en un momento

Se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó, que detallista eran los adornos del local, todo muy lindo, el mantel pulcro y suave, olor a café y pastelillos, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien en un lugar como ese.

-Bienvenido mi Amo, que, es lo que va a degustar el día de hoy- Takao se acercó y lo tomó por sorpresa

Takao-Ta ...

Jamás en su vida Midorima Shintaro había quedado prendado de alguien de esa manera, Takao Kazunari su antiguo compañero de Shutoku, el mismo chico que lo sacaba de sus casillas, aquel incondicional amigo, no se lo podía creer, su corazón desbocado, ya no tenía duda lo había sentido en el tren ahora nuevamente esa sensación, Midorima Shintaro había estado enamorado de Takao todo ese tiempo.

-No quiero nada solo te quiero a ti

No tengo aclaraciones que hacer excepto que el personal de seguridad de este Otokonoko usa un uniforme muy particular para no desentonar con los otros chicos Si el bello Atsushi consigue el trabajo el próximo episodio les dejo la imagen (no se preocupen como dice en el capitulo no es un vestido XD)

Miles de gracias por leer y a los que comentan me dan muchos ánimos para continuar.


	8. No te tengo miedo

-¿Shin-chan? , ¿Qué es lo que dices como que me quieres a mí?-se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar semejante declaración

-Nada Takao, nada olvídalo-había dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos así de fácil, un impulso estúpido y fuera de lugar que podía costarle caro, rápidamente intentó cambiar el tema- no puedo creer que este sea tu trabajo, me sorprende mucho Takao

-Shin-chan pero me dijiste… bueno olvídalo-pensó que había escuchado mal de seguro su cerebro procesaba mal y lo hacía escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba –si, este es mi empleo ¿tiene algo de malo? Es un Trabajo como cualquiera Shin-chan, el primero que tengo, me agrada

-Claro que no tiene nada de malo, lo siento no quise molestarte con mi comentario, Takao te ves muy bien, bueno quiero decir… que no pareces tú eres como otra persona…mmm, te ves agradable

-Gracias Shin-Chan ¿te vas a servir algo? -le mostró el menú el otro lo tomó y revisó con calma

-Espera, ¿qué es eso del servicio especial, "el juego del Amo y la sirvienta"?

-Ah bueno, eso es que por una módica suma en tu cuenta puedo alimentarte como si fuese mi "amo" en la boca, solo por ser la primera vez Shin-chan te regalare un servicio especial

-¡QUE! espera yo no quiero... eso es extraño ¡Takao!

-Si quieres shh… no te han enseñado que es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, espera acá te traeré un pastel y un café, siempre es buen tener de todo tipo de experiencias en la vida

¿Alimentarlo en la boca? ¿Qué clase de fetiche estúpido era ese?

Takao se marchó dejando a Midorima bastante nervioso, ese lugar era extraño, Cáncer estaba en el segundo lugar ese día las cosas auguraban para bien recordó lo que Oha-asa había dicho "tendrás la oportunidad de descubrir cosas nuevas, no te cierres a nada" todo estaría bien después de todo traía su lucky ítem con él un muñeco de peluche de color verde

Con curiosidad se levantó y recorrió el local estaba algo impaciente y el estar sentado solo empeoraba esa extraña sensación que lo embargaba, pudo divisar a una camarera que hacía el juego del "amo y la sirvienta" por alguna razón la pelirroja se le hizo muy conocida pero no sabía de dónde. También vio a otra persona, pero de esta no tuvo duda alguna, esa cara casi neutra sin expresión

-¿Kuroko? ¿También trabajas acá?-preguntó dubitativo

-Me está confundiendo señor- salió corriendo dentro del local en dirección a la cocina dejando al chico peliverde algo sorprendido, ¿era Kuroko? Ya no estaba seguro pero ese alocado día todo podía ocurrir

-Shin-chan ya está tu orden, digo "Amo ya esta lista la comida por favor tomemos asiento, que quiero servirle"

Obedeció aún pensando si ese chico era o no Kuroko se lo preguntaría a Takao

-Mi Amo hoy he sido un buen chico y he preparado esto para usted-Takao le sonrió de forma tierna mientras que cortaba un trozo del pastel de chocolate-abra la boca por favor

A Midorima le pareció insólito, demasiado raro para alguien que no tiene contacto alguno con ese tipo de mundo, enrojeció a más no poder, se sentía fetichista pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era muy "agradable" aun así estaba algo paralizado por lo que no atinaba nunca a abrir la boca

-Amo, por favor, intento servirle, déjeme hacer mi trabajo-le dijo en tono suave-Shin-chan deja de ser tsundere y por favor abre la boca solo quiero servirte, no voy a hacerte nada, solo pondré este trozo dentro y ya- Takao salió de su papel para regañarlo

-Volvió de su trance e Hizo lo que le pedían, Takao lenta y suavemente introdujo el trozo de pastel, sintió el dulce sabor tocar sus papilas gustativas el chocolate viscoso era una delicia, pero lo que jamás podría olvidar era la expresión de puro gozo que tenia Kazunari en su rostro, nuevamente el tono rojizo se apodero de su cara, Takao tomó una silla y la acercó, se sentó muy junto de él tanto así que no pudo evitar rozar su rodilla con la pierna del contrario, cuando se dio cuenta su vista se había directamente a las bonitas medias que traía el pelinegro, que delicadeza lindos detalles tenían, Kazunari cruzo las piernas para acomodarse mejor , Midorima no pudo dejar de admirar ese gesto, pero que lindas,! No! El no era esa clase de hombre, el era respetable, desvió la vista avergonzado.

-¿Pasó algo amo? , aun no término de alimentarlo correctamente, diga AHH otra vez por favor- el tonó cordial y juguetón le provocaba mariposas en el ¿Estomago?

Inmediatamente obedeció sintiendo nuevamente el dulce sabor del chocolate, cuando termino de degustar Kazunari le limpio con una servilleta, se sentía extrañamente excitado con esa simple acción, por 5 vez en el día se avergonzó de sí mismo, pero no se arrepintió, seguir el consejo de Oha-asa como solía hacerlo nunca fue tan satisfactorio

-¿Podemos parar con esto Takao?- Por supuesto que no quería parar pero eso era lo correcto

-Shin-chan aun no te acabas ni la mitad de tu pastel, vamos es un regalo de tu amigo- buen punto

-Dime Takao ¿haces esto con todos los hombres que te pagan?, digo ¿eres así de personalista? ¿Te sientas tan cerca?

-¿Eh?, no soy tan cercano con la clientela, solo contigo porque eres especial

¿Qué era eso? ¿Especial?

-Takao ya basta por ahora- estaba en su límite, demasiadas emociones nuevas

-Abre la boca- se le acercó aun mas tanto que podía sentir el delicioso aroma, el mismo que había percibido en el tren, cuantos detalles podía captar del otro sin sentirse un acosador, pensó el de lentes

Midorima al ver el rostro de Takao tan cerca del suyo solo pudo reaccionar separándose de él, se levantó rápidamente

-Takao ya debo irme es un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, Muchas gracia por el servicio especial de verdad lo aprecio mucho

-Moo Amo nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto, no me gusta quedarme a medias

-Te llamaré Takao espero que la próxima vez que te vea estés vestido de hombre, adiós

-Quien sabe, aunque al parecer a ti te gusto verme así

-¡Cállate Takao!

Se retiro del local, de verdad todo esto lo dejo muy confundido, si ya antes estaba de esa forma sintiendo cosas por el pelinegro ahora había quedado prendado de él aun mas. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de enamorarse, no con vida que llevaba

-¡Mido-chin te está sangrando la nariz!- Le grito Murasakibara al verlo pasa por su lado con la cara roja

Takao solo sonrió, Murasakibara era tan sutil con sus comentarios

/

Midorima Shintaro 21 años, estudiante de Medicina en la universidad de Tokio, llevaba una vida muy normal, luego de salir de Shutoku y entrar a estudiar dejó por completo el basquetball y poco se había enterado de sus ex compañeros, aun seguía obsesionado con el tema de la suerte y Oha-asa y su personalidad Tsundere era la misma, no muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, excepto lo que sentía por cierto pelinegro hiperactivo quien había sido su inseparable compañero en Shutoku

Era una lástima que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese sentimiento desde antes, en realidad si estaba consciente de aquello pero para él era inconcebible enamorarse de un hombre, eso no es lo que su familia le había enseñado e iba contra toda norma moral y ética, ¿Cómo se puede dejar de sentir?¿ Es correcto negar su propia naturaleza? ¿Es correcto tener que negar los sentimientos solo porque a la sociedad a y tu propia sangre no les parece?

El encuentro del tren la vez pasada había desenterrado todos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro de su corazón, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de esa forma, no justamente ahora que ya su familia tenía resuelta su vida entera, estudiaría se casaría y daría descendencia debía tener a lo menos dos hijos uno varón para que heredara , eso era lo que el resto quería que hiciera y eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer, jamás se lo había cuestionado hasta entonces, en Shutoku pensaba que lo que sentía por el otro era solo por la edad , las hormonas , la adolescencia, luego cuando se alejó de él no le quedó más que guardarse todo aquello-.

El ver a Takao de nuevo solo fue un capricho, eso nada mas… no pensaba volver a ese café, no lo vería nunca más, la imagen del pelinegro vestido asi, la forma sensual de tratarlo en el fondo se moría de celos al pensar que este hacia lo mismo con otro hombres… tal vez solo tal vez debería volver otro día a ver como estaba después de todo Takao fue su gran amigo y solo quería asegurar su bienestar, nuevamente dudó debía alejarse… No, a quien engañaba ya no había vuelta atrás Midorima Shintaro estaba enamorado y cuestionando todo lo que hasta ese momento creía y tenía como meta en la vida.

/

Kiyoshi Teppei trabajaba en el cuerpo de bomberos de Tokio era uno de los superiores de Kagami, un bombero muy calificado en su trabajo, a sus 22 años ya había realizo varios rescates exitosos y era ampliamente reconocido.

Ese día salió temprano, debido a un permiso que pidió para realizar algunos trámites, además quería juntarse con uno de sus ex compañeros de Seirin.

Hyuga le había dicho que le acompañara a Akihabara ya que hay se encontraba una de esas tiendas donde vendían sus figuras históricas que tanto le gustaba al de gafas coleccionar y con las que Riko su novia amenazaba cada que este se portaba mal

Abordó el metro y se dirigió a juntarse con su ex capitán de Seirin, al llegar recorrieron las frikis calles de Akihabara, Teppei no solía visitar mucho ese lugar solo había ido a algunas emergencias y además había escuchado de boca de Hanamiya que trabajaría cerca de ahí "tal vez debería llamarle y decirle que nos juntáramos después" pensó

Entraron a varios lugares donde Hyuga solía comprar, las vitrinas repletas de objetos de lo más extraños y frikis y continuaron caminando ya sin rumbo fijo hablando de la vida, hace tiempo no se veían

-¿Que ha sido de tu vida? ¿Estás con pareja Teppei?

-No, nada, me gusta alguien pero digamos que tengo competencia

-¿De verdad? ¡Dime quien es! ¿Lo conozco?- se sorprendió

-¿La competencia o la persona que me gusta?

-Ambos Idiota

-Bueno, tú sabes que termine viviendo con Hanamiya e Imayoshi por cosas del destino

-Si ese par de esperpentos ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-Mmm… me gusta Hanamiya

-Ah bueno, espera ¡!QUE!

-Eso, que me gusta Hanamiya, es lindo su manera de ser me enamora

-¿Tú estás enfermo acaso? ¿Como te va a gustar Hanamiya? ¿Se te olvida que te partió la pierna que tan estúpido eres para meterte en la boca del lobo?

-Hyuga no es ahí precisamente donde me quiero meter

-¡! IDIOTA!

-Perdón, la verdad es que no sé cómo fue pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vomitando arcoíris cada vez que lo veía

-Puaj , bueno solo te digo que te cuides de él, sabemos que ese tipo es un maldito

-¿Sabes? Hanamiya tiene sus razones, he aprendido a conocerlo y… es muy diferente a como se muestra, me declarare algún día y lo hare mi novio

-Sigo pensando que eres un enfermo de mierda, si lo quieres decláratele ¿Cuál es el problema? Además de que terminaras muerto

-Imayoshi, él es el problema también gusta de Hana-chan, pero él no nos toma en cuenta a ninguno de los dos

-Jajajajajaa , buena suerte con eso-Tomó su celular que sonaba insistentemente y contesto-ya voy si amor, si estoy con el retrasado este, ok lo que digas- Riko quiere que me vaya antes, gracias por acompañarme espero verte con vida de nuevo amigo

Se despidieron Hyuga prácticamente desapareció corriendo por las calles, eran casi las 3 pm y le había dado hambre cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parado afuera de un excéntrico café, leyó el letrero" Rainbows café Otokonoko maid" Decidió entrar ya había escuchado de ese tipo de establecimientos y le pareció buena idea, además el exquisito olor que salía de ahí le impidió negarse.

-Bienvenido a Rainbows ¡Ahg! ¿Tú?… pasa y siéntate-le saludo de malas ganas Murasakibara, el "optimista " el "vamos a divertirnos" como le caía mal ese sujeto quería aplastarlo pero Fuku-chin se enfadaría

-¡Hola!, esto parece divertido, que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar Murasakibara

-A ti todo te parece divertido, pasa te atenderán en seguida

Se sentó fijándose muy bien en los detalles, leyó el panfleto informativo, las reglas del lugar hasta que se acercaron a atenderlo

-Bienvenido mi amo- por alguna razón ese tono de voz le sonó tan familiar levantó la vista y lo vio, Hanamiya Makoto estaba vestido de maid… al igual que en una de sus tantas Fantasías, se piñizco el brazo por que creyó que estaba dormido

-Hanamiya te ves genial-animadamente le respondió con una de esas bobas caras que tanto le molestaban al azabache "bad boy "

-Puta mierda Kiyoshi ¿qué haces acá?

-Vengo a almorzar me muero de hambre, woo no pensé que eras camarero de un Otokonoko debiste decírmelo

-¿Para qué? para que te burles de mi por siempre, escúchame te prohíbo que le digas a Imayoshi de esto

-Vaya como siempre preocupado de ese tipo, no le diré nada

-No estoy preocupado, idiota ¿qué vas a comer?

-Hana-chan deberías tratarme mejor después de todo soy el cliente

-Amo ¿que es lo que va a comer el día de hoy'-dijo molesto en tono de burla

-Arroz con curry por favor, ah y no olvides hacerle una linda carita con salsa de tomate

Bufó molesto ahora que Kiyoshi sabia donde trabajaba era cuestión de tiempo para que su otro compañero de cuarto también se enterara.

/

Había quedado de juntarse con Ogiwara, si esa misma noche el castaño le mensajeo y le pidió que se juntarán, no le dijo nada a Kagami, se lo diría después no quería que insistiera con acompañarlo.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a su antiguo amigo, saldría a eso de las 6:30 del café y se juntaría con él en un restaurant de comida normal.

Entró al local acordado y lo vio, Shigehiro Había cambiado mucho, era más alto que él aproximadamente 1. 80 además tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético ¿Por qué pensaba en el cuerpo de su amigo?

-Hola Kuroko-saludo efusivo invitándolo a sentarse a su lado

-Ogiwara-kun que gusto me da verte

-Mas gusto me da a mí y dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida en estos años?

Kuroko pasó a detallar cada una de las cosas y experiencias que creyó importantes tanto en Teiko como en Seirin, le contó todo incluso de su relación con Kagami de sus planes de vivir juntos

-Vaya supuse que tendrías novio, es una verdadera lástima Kuroko

-Eh ¿por qué Ogiwara -kun?

-Yo… sé que te parecerá estúpido y sin sentido Kuroko, pero he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, cada día que he pasado lejos de ti te he recordado, me ha dolido mucho lo que pasó antes, el haberme salido asi de tu vida, nunca supe como ubicarte, cuando te encontré en la estación me pareció una señal divina, pero veo que solo sirvió para cerrar este ciclo-sonrió nostálgico

-Yo Ogiwara-kun… no sé qué decirte, voy muy en serio con Kagami-kun lo amo prácticamente queremos casarnos, pero a decir verdad te mentiría si te dijera que jamás sentí nada más que amistad por ti

-¿De verdad?

-Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes Ogiwara-kun yo te juro que podríamos haber intentado algo

-Tranquilo me basta con tu amistad sincera, espero que lo que te dije no afecte nuestra nueva relación

-Claro que no, estoy muy emocionado con este reencuentro

-Oye ¿trabajas o estudias cerca de aquí?

-Eh mi trabajo está en esta área, te diré la verdad, mi novio no lo sabe, pero soy camarero en un Otokonoko café- le había dicho así como así confiando ciegamente en que el castaño no dijera nada a Kagami en un supuesto caso de que quisiera arruinar su relación pero ya no quería seguir mintiéndole al mundo, cargar con otra mentira a otra persona con la que quería recuperar un lazo, se sintió terriblemente traidor y estúpido, ¿Por qué a Ogiwara si y a Kagami no? –"soy un miserable"

-¿Qué?! De verdad, eso es… genial, digo, nunca pensé que tú

-Si lo sé no soy lindo ni nada Moe

- No, no es eso es que tu personalidad, woo Kuroko quiero verte en tu trabajo, digo es solo curiosidad no me mal entiendas, ¿te importaría decirme donde es?

-Claro que no-dijo visiblemente incomodo entregándole una tarjetita de cortesía

Ese día salieron y se despidieron con la promesa de Ogiwara de ir a verlo a su trabajo, de pronto sintió vibrar su teléfono celular, al abrirlo vio que tenía un texto que decía: "te estoy vigilando, no es bueno que engañes a tu novio" el remitente era desconocido… en ese momento Tetsuya Kuroko no sabía que una serie de cosas poco normales le iban a empezar a ocurrir, cerro su celular miró a ambos lados y corrió a la estación de trenes

/

Mientras tanto Akashi Seijuro estaba atendido a muchos clientes las propinas estaban muy buenas ese día, lo único que le incomodaba tremendamente era el nuevo guardia del café, Murasakibara Atsushi, si bien este no había dado muestras de interés de ningún tipo hacia su persona, o al menos es lo que quería creer no podía evitar sentirse observado por el gigante pelilila…

/

Así rápidamente pasó un mes… las cosas para los 5 chicos seguían su curso normal o no tanto

Kuroko seguía recibiendo extraños mensajes de texto de vez en cuando, intentaba no tomarles atención suponía que por su oficio algo así podría pasarle, aun asi le asustaba un poco.

le contó a Kagami que se había visto con Ogiwara la misma noche, el otro no se enfado y le agradeció que le haya dicho, además de esa vez se había encontrado con Ogiwara a lo menos en dos ocasiones más, por suerte este aun no lo visitaba en el café.

Con respecto a ocultarle a su novio sobre el empleo seguía sin enterarse de nada Hábilmente Kuroko lo tenía convencido de que era cajero y a veces ayudaba como mesero y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

El día siguiente seria muy especial para ambos ya que Kuroko recibiría su primer sueldo y al fin podrían mudarse juntos, con esto en mente, olvido el último mensaje de texto que había llegado a su teléfono que decía: "cuidado estoy más cerca de lo que crees, el nuevo uniforme que usas es precioso casi puedo ver tus lechosos muslos" apretó eliminar y continuo trabajando.

Izuki había tenido un mes muy tranquilo, a Haizaki no lo había visto desde que pago la deuda, pero ahora algo le preocupaba inmensamente, le habían adelantado el sueldo y este mes no le correspondía paga… dentro de tres día vencía el plazo y nuevamente no tenia como pagarle. Con respecto a Himuro Tatsuya iba frecuentemente al café con la excusa de ver como se estaba desempeñando Murasakibara que por cierto consiguió el empleo debido a que siempre hacía lo que Fukui le decía

Cada vez que atendía a Tatsuya este insistía en salir con él, Izuki no dudaba en rechazarlo aunque dentro de sí se moría de ganas de tener una cita con semejante hombre, se arrepentiría por el resto de su existencia.

Takao se encontraba bastante feliz, Midorima volvía cada semana a comer, obviamente él negaba todo tipo de interés amoroso en el pelinegro pero lo había visto en reiteradas ocasiones rondando el local y por casualidad encontrándose a la salida del turno donde aprovechaban de conversar cosas banales y era sermoneado por el tsundere sobre la "responsabilidad".

Las cosas con su familia comenzaban a mejorar, su padre vio el cambio que tuvo Kazunari, asistía diario al trabajo sin excusas y este hasta les había prometido llevar la cena en su día de pago, además de jurarles a sus padres que el próximo año entraría a estudiar, todo esto impulsado por cierto hombre de cabello y ojos verdes que no perdía el tiempo en tratar de ayudarlo.

Hanamiya estaba bien, Teppei no había abierto su bocota para nada y aún Imayoshi no se enteraba de su trabajo, sentía muy confuso todo, Kiyoshi iba de vez en cuando al café, suerte para Kuroko que no lo habían reconocido ya que el castaño trabajaba junto a Kagami, Imayoshi cada vez era más claro con sus sentimientos con Makoto al igual que Teppei pero este parecía no ceder con ninguno de los dos… tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse que de ese par de lerdos amigos que compartían su hogar, eso era de lo que quería convencerse.

Akashi había logrado encubrir su verdadera identidad a Murasakibara, amenazó a todo quien supiese quien era con que algo muy malo les pasaría si este se llegaba a enterar, sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo en ser cuidadosos y no llamarlo por su nombre, Akashi salía y entraba por otros lugares para evitarlo y sus turnos no coincidían todos los días en horarios por lo que no era tan difícil ocultarse, a veces se topaban pero Akashi se hacia el desentendido, cada veza era más difícil verle, tan cerca pero tan lejos… su estúpido corazón aun recordaba todos esos sentimientos.

/

-No quiero Atender esa mesa- dijo Takao

-Uf yo tampoco me da miedo- otro de los chicos del turno habló con temor

-¿Kuroko quieres hacerlo tú?

-Eh, noo yo paso

Los dos sujetos que se habían sentado no tenían un buen aspecto, no eran como el común de la clientela de ese tipo de lugares más bien parecían ser los típicos buscapleitos aunque andaban con ropa bastante elegantes a Izuki le recordó a Haizaki por lo que también se negó

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo- les dijo firme Fukui- son clientes como cualquier otro

-Entonces Hágalo usted jefe

-Que no soy Jefe, no puedo hacerlo ya que no soy camarero, que insolentes para eso Saito les paga

-Yo iré dijo Akashi sin darle importancia, Trabajo es trabajo

Se acercó a la mesa y saludó como el protocolo dictaba

-Woo que linda no puedo creer que seas chico- Lo observo de pies a cabeza buen porte lindas piernas que aunque estaban cubiertas hasta el muslo por aquellas medias podían admirarse perfectamente bien, rasgos finos, la piel se notaba muy suave y tersa, un espécimen bastante agradable a la vista, acompañado por ese desplante lleno de orgullo, aun sabiendo que era un Hombre no pudo evitar querer tocar algo más de esa bella humanidad.

-jajaja no está nada mal

-Bueno ya leímos lo del servicio especial, aunque si este fuese de otro tipo no me importaría ¿Qué dices? Te pagaré bien

-Haré como que no he escuchado semejante cosa, dígame su orden por favor

-Uy que delicado, que más se puede esperar de un hombre que se viste de mujer, quiero un sandwich de queso y un café lo mismo para mi compañero

-En un momento- salió bastante disgustado a dejar la orden al mesón

-¿Estás bien como te fue?- preguntó preocupado Kuroko

-También podría haberlos atendido, no soy una gallina como toda esta banda de inútiles-Hanamiya se encontraba retirando un pedido-Pero bah dejemos que la princesa de fuego los trate

-Tranquilo Tetsu los tengo bajó control, Cierra tu boca Hanaidiota-Dijo disgustado

Al llegar a la mesa notó la mirada de lascivia de ambos "clientes"

Y mientras servía pudo sentirlo, la mano de uno de los sujetos subiendo por su pierna hasta tocar su muslo y darle un leve apretón

Jamás en todo este tiempo trabajando a Seijuro Akashi alguien había osado tocarle de esa forma, a sus compañeros les pasaban algunas cosas pero a él no, Rápidamente tomó el arma que solía cargar en el bolsillo de su delantal una afilada tijera, atacó al tipo directamente al rostro tal y como una vez lo había hecho con Kagami, el tipo tuvo buenos reflejos y pudo esquivar el ataque si no de seguro le hubiese sacado un ojo.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¡Eso es peligroso!

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, no me gusta que me toquen, sino estas dispuesto a cumplir las reglas de este lugar estas perdido, al menos con mi persona.

-Parece que quieres pelear yo hago lo que quiero chico

-Pues aquí hay reglas señor pervertido, agradezca que no llamo al guardia de seguridad

Justamente en ese lapso de tiempo el personal de seguridad estaba cambiando de turno Murasakibara aun no había llegado y el resto estaban bastante despreocupado y distraídos de todo por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, a Akashi no le importo mucho el había atacado también, no quería que se armara mas lio y tener problemas.

-Escúchame te esperaré en la salida y te mataré- le amenazó el sujeto bastante molesto

-Retírate si quieres esperarme está bien ahí estaré, ni creas que es tan fácil matarme ¿acaso piensas que por que uso vestido no puedo defenderme? No te tengo miedo si tengo que golpearte pues lo hago y ya- le sonrió sádicamente, claramente no le asustaba, Akashi era una persona muy educada pero si se trataba de defenderse no lo dudaría.

-Te mataré, ya verás uno de estos días vendré a Joderte, no hoy ni mañana pero vendré

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Fukui que venía llegando si bien no había habido gritos ni nada algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien

-No, no paso nada- Sonrió inocentemente

-Permiso me retiro, Vámonos- le ordeno a su acompañante-Nos vemos chico lindo

-Cuando quieras

-Hey explícame que paso

-Nada solo un pequeño problema no te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda manejar

-Ok te creeré

Así fue como Akashi Seijuro finalizo su mes… No le temía, no importaba lo que fuese lo enfrentaría…

_Perdón, está Historia en mi otra cuenta (amor Yaoi) está más avanzada, tuve algunos problemas con mi contraseña de este sitio por lo que recién puedo volver a publicar acá, mil disculpas _


End file.
